All in the Mind
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Title added. "Utau and Lulu, eating disorders. Tadase, childhood trauma, Kairi, a pyro, Kukai, body limit issues, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and I were suicides." Ikuto explained. I AM MAKING THE SEQUEL 'OUT OF THE MIND'
1. AMU

Reaper: HI AGAIN! Wow, I feel stupid.

Amu: W-why?

Reaper: Because, instead of updating my stories, I'm making yet ANOTHER one~ Grammar and such is going to SUCK~

Amu: Whatever....

**-Summary-: **Amu Hinamori is the adopted daughter of Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori. Oh, that's not the hard thing. The hard thing is Amu's not a patient at a rehab center with split-personality problems. When joining, she meets eat disordered blonds, messed up childhood king-wanna bes, pyromaniac Kairi's, and our famous, and common suicides. Yep, life is a bundleof joy when your causing havoc in five different personalities. And, what is the mystery behind this key and lock Amu and Ikuto have, as well as Amu's true parents' murder? **REAPER'S OC SHALL BE JOINING SOME TIME~ SHUGO CHARAS MAY APPEAR, IF NOT, THEN A MAGICAL 'WORLD' SEEN BY REAPER'S OC~! **

**-Pairings-: **Amuto, Tadamu, NagiRima, KairiAmu, KukUta, KukYa, AmuOC -anything you want-

**-Rating-: **Rated T for teens, only because of language, might change.

**DISCLAIMER: I'M THE DISCLAIMER TO SAY REAPER OF DARKNESS DOESN'T OWN A THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER. IT'S HER MOTHER'S~**

Reaper: SHUT UP! They don't need to know that! -shifts eyes- IT'S MINE! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER ONE: **_AMU_**~_~_~_~_~_~

"Tadase-kun, please stop screaming." A girl, probably at the age of thirteen looked over, her shoulder length bubble gum pink hair swayed as she turned her heard, her yellow-honey colored eyes blinking. She was wearing a simple black two finger wide strapped summer dress that touched about three inches away from her knees. Her black flats shuffled as she shifted her footing.

"Hinamori-san, that's Tadase Hotori. He's in here because he's suffering from child abuse and childhood issues." The lady next to the girl said. She giggled slightly. "He always says he wants to rule the world. Acts like a king, he does." She said.

Another girl came up. She had blond hair in two pony-tails and purple eyes. She was probably fourteen, maybe fifteen. She blinked at the girl.

"Who is this?" She asked in a snobbish voice. "Utau-chan, this is Hinamori Amu. She's going to be joining us here." The lady said. "Midori-san, I don't see it….wait, she has the same last name as you." Utau said. The young girl, Amu, suddenly realized it was Hoshino Utau, the famous singer. She remembered the news said Utau was sent to rehab for an eating disorder of something of the sorts.

"A-ah. She's my new adopted daughter. Her real parents were friends of ours. Poor child. Saw her parents murdered in front of her eyes. She doesn't speak much…when she's _Amu. _But…oh, can you go get Yaya? Lunch is almost done." Midori smiled, seeing Amu glare at her. Utau nodded. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Have you seen Ikuto? I can't find him." Utau said. Midori shook her head. Utau sighed.

Midori showed Amu to a seat on the couch, next to Tadase. Tadase, blond-gold hair and red ruby eyes, stared at her for a second, before smiling. Amu looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Move." A small girl, yellow hair and gold colored eyes pushed Tadase, taking his seat next to Amu. She turned, being small and cute, and stuck her hand out. "Rima. Mashiro Rima." She said to Amu. Amu nodded her head and shook the hand. "Can't you speak?" Rima asked bluntly. Amu paused, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Boring." Rima frowned, seeming to have lost interest in the new kid. "Rima, it's rude to push people." Tadase, acting all innocent and fragile. "I don't care. New girl, new friend. As long as Ikuto and Lulu don't mess with her." Rima said.

"Rima-san…." Amu looked over to see a boy, long purplish hair tied in a pony-tail, wearing a black shirt with jeans. He looked annoyed at Rima's attitude.

"Nagi-kun…." Rima jumped off the couch and ran at him, hugging him. "New girl." Nagi looked over at Amu. He smiled. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." He smiled.

"She's Hinamori Amu. She doesn't speak for some reason. At least, as Midori said, Amu doesn't speak." Utau popped up, dragging a child with her. The child was wearing piggy-tails and was acting like a baby. "But Pepe needs food!" The girl cried. Amu guessed this was Yaya.

"Yaya, your name is Yaya! Not Pepe!" Tadase scold. _Prince…. _Was all Amu could think at the scene.

"Where is Kukai? I need to find him and Ikuto." Utau hissed. "Don't forget Kairi!" Yaya chimed in.

_Kairi? Another girl? _Amu thought.

Suddenly, three boys ran in, the two younger ones laughing, while the oldest just smirked. "We played a joke on Nikaidou." The oldest boy said. Amu stared at him in awe.

Midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes you could get lost in, like sapphires. The other two barely caught her interest. _A-astonishing. _She thought, staring at the oldest boy.

"Kukai!" Utau hit one of the boy's head's. "Kairi." Too Amu's amazement, she hit the other younger boy's head. "IKUTO!" Utau glomped the god like boy, who was staring at Amu.

"Hm? New meat?" Ikuto asked, staring at Amu, who was trying to sink into the couch. Utau frowned. "She's Hinamori Amu. She doesn't talk." Utau said to the three boys. They nodded. "Lulu said she isn't hungry. Go figure." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a little three year old came running in. "Ah! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ami Hinamori ran up to Amu, hugging her before she jumped onto the couch, and sat on Amu's legs. "Mama said she needs to go buy lunch. I'm hungwy! Food!" Ami cried. Amu patted the girl on the head.

Utau pulled Ami off of Amu. "Don't bother with her Ami. Go ask your dad." Utau pushed Ami out of the room, just as Amu frowned.

"So, do you write to talk?" Yaya asked. Amu pulled out a notepad from thin air, and wrote down:

_**Yes. How else would I talk? **_

Yaya clapped her hands in amusement. If Amu could, she's sweat drop. But, she was 'cool & spicy' as Amu's personality should be.

_**Yaya, why do you call yourself Pepe? **_Amu wrote one. Utau slapped a hand over Yaya's mouth before she could speak. "Please, it's a LONG story." Utau begged. Amu nodded. _**Not that I mind, or anything. **_Amu wrote, placing a bore expression on her face.

"Cool." Yaya said, stars in her eyes. _No, no Amu-chan! Not how you act! Never! _Amu winced slightly in the inside as the voice yelled at her. **Stop yelling at her. **Another voice hissed at the other voice. Both of you stop fighting-desu. A third voice cried.

_**Yeah, Amu-chan is probably getting a headache with you two.**_A fourth voice giggled. Amu frowned on the outside.

_**Ow…. **_She wrote by accident. Everyone raised an eyebrow. _**Nothing. **_Amu said, flailing her arms mentally. The four voices in her head giggled. _Shut up, all of you. You're ruining my personality. _Amu thought to the four.

-

Midori came back soon after, lunch in hand. Fast food, real healthy~

Amu took a bite of her burger before dropping it. _**I'm full. **_She wrote. She nibbled on some fries even after writing that, making Rima giggled.

When the group had free time, Amu met Lulu, who was having the same problem as Utau, but worse.

_The new girl…seems interesting. _Ikuto thought. He sat down beside Amu, and swung an arm over her shoulder, causing Amu to jump. "So _Amu, _how do you like it here? Why are you here anyways?" Ikuto asked, Amu's name coming out sweeter than the rest of his sentence.

_**I'll tell if you tell first. **_Amu wrote, staring at Ikuto with a blush on her face. "Utau and Lulu because of their disorders. Tadase because of his childhood issues and such. Kairi because surprisingly enough, he's a pyromaniac. Kukai because he has a mental disorder that has something to do with his body and his limits, or something. Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and I were suicides." Ikuto explained. Amu's eyes shot wide.

W_o__**w**_**!**-desu~ All five thought in Amu's head thought together. Su, being the last, added her 'desu'. Amu was about to write something down when everything went black.


	2. RAN

**Reaper: **Hello~ How is everyone?

**Amu: **Fine, thanks to someone.... -mutters-

**Ikuto: **Okay, thank you to all that reviewed. And those people are,

Ayame Maaka

411girlandhappyotaku

SierraVarsityStar

mikan-natsumrLove

**READ & REVIEW~**

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER TWO: **_RAN_**~_~_~_~_~_~

Amu opened her eyes, blinking slightly in shock, almost letting out a scream when she saw Ikuto's face inches from her's.

"Oh, and I was so close." He said, yawning, and did he just lick his hand and clean his face like a cat? Amu blinked at him. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She saw her notepad beside her….bed? She'd have to ask Midori if this was her room, or a borrowed room for her sudden fainting attack.

_**What do you want? **_She wrote. She backed away from the wall as Ikuto leaned closer. "I was asked to keep watch. If you woke up, I'd have to go tell." He smirked and leaned away, walking out of the room. Amu blushed all the while, her heart pounding more than normally.

A few minutes later he came back with Midori. "Amu-chan! Are you alright?" She asked, worried laced in her voice. Amu nodded her head stiffly as Midori hugged her. "Ikuto-kun, if it's not much of a bother, could you watch her for the rest of the night? I don't want her to suddenly get out of bed and faint again." Midori said. Ikuto, leaning at the doorway, smirked and nodded.

Midori moved some hair from Amu's face, and kissed her head. "Go to sleep Amu-chan. Tomorrow we'll be playing sports." Midori said with a huge smile. Amu nodded.

After Midori left, Ikuto was instantly at Amu's side, curling up with her. "So Amu….Amu?" Ikuto looked to see Amu sleeping, her head slightly resting on her chest. He smirked slightly. "So cute. Like an angel." He muttered. "If I had someone like you….maybe I wouldn't…." He looked down at his arms that were covered up with long sleeves. Of course, we all knew what he was hiding under the thin cloth.

-

Amu shivered as a gust of wind hit her. She frowned slightly as Kukai bounced a soccer ball on his head. Amu frowned. _Don't tell me they'll want me to play… _She trailed off as the soccer ball came flying at her, hitting her square in the face. Amu fell back onto the ground, hitting her back hard. "AMU!" Kukai, the owner of the ball they left a red mark on Amu's face, yelled running towards her.

Kukai helped Amu sit up, whilst Amu had her eyes covered with her bangs. Kukai blinked at her. "Ne, Amu, wasn't your hair a lighter shade of pink when we came out here?" Amu shot up, causing Kukai to lose his balance. Amu kicked the soccer ball in the air, and started to hit it with her feet, never letting it touch the ground.

"My hair? It's always been this color." Amu's voice said, shocking everyone, even Midori and Tsugumu. "And I'm not Amu," _Amu_ giggled. "I'm Ran. R-A-N." Ran said, Amu's honey-yellow eyes now a pink color. "It's rude to call someone by a different name." Ran giggled again as she started to dribble the ball. "How about this. Let's play a game as a 'sorry'. Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi are on my team. Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase are on your team. Lulu isn't playing, so." Ran smiled.

"Fine by me!" Kukai cheered. "OKAY!" Ran said. Ikuto was slightly shocked to hear Amu's voice, but was more shocked to see Amu calling herself this 'Ran' character. He looked over at Tadase, to see he was blushing. "R-Ran…" He muttered.

"GO!" Lulu yelled out dramatically, making everyone go for the ball, except Rima. "RIMA! Move it girly!" Ran yelled. "Shut up Amu Faker." Rima said boredly. Ran would have tripped if she wasn't paying attention to the ball. "Oh well, this is easy!" She laughed.

Ran kicked the ball to Kairi-

"_I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, JUST AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HURT OUR AMU!"_

Kairi passed it to Nagihiko-

"_What a freak. Ran? Your name is Amu, monster."_

Nagihiko dribbled it towards Kukai's goal, all the while seeing Ran follow him.

"_Eh? You aren't Amu. Amu-chan is cool and calm. Amu-chan would never be hyper and cheerful. LIER!"_

Nagihiko passed it to Ran, who caught the rolling boll easily. She kicked it, only to have it blocked by Ikuto. She whined.

"_Go go AMU-CHAN!" "Eh, I'm Ran!" "I'm Amu-chan's first persona. She has other personalities, but I was the first. She made me, with her parent's harsh times and all. Someone had to let out her happiness." _

"If…"

Ran hit the ball with her head.

"No…"

She passed it to Rima, who poorly kicked it to Kairi.

"One…"

Kairi did some sort of ninja move by spinning and kicking it.

"Makes…"

Nagihiko got the ball and passed to Ran.

"Amu…."

Ikuto passed her, stealing the ball in the process. "STUPID CAT!" Ran yelled, getting too into the game.

"Happy…"

Kairi stole the ball, only to trip and fall, letting Kukai have it. He ran to the goal, which was being guarded by Rima, who sweating nervously was now as the ball closed in.

"WHAT IS MY PURPOSE?!" Ran blocked the ball, speeding past Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, Ikuto, and the shocked and stunned Kukai. She hit the goal. "YES! GOAL!" Ran yelled in happiness. She hugged Rima with a beaming smile.

"I haven't had this much fund since Amu-chan's parents-" Ran froze, a hand covering her mouth and wide eyes. "Hm? What was that Ran?" Midori asked carefully. "N-nothing…" Ran muttered.

"I'm hungry, and thirsty. How about a break?" She marched to the door to inside. Ikuto frowned. He turned to Utau. "You did nothing." He commented. "As Rima just stood there, you only noticed me? I'm flattered." She said smugly. He snorted.

-

Ran was dancing away, spinning, flipping, as Yaya danced with her. "Amu- er – Ran-chan, you dance great!" Yaya commented. Ran smiled. She sat down, taking a sip of water. "Ran, why does Amu have a split personality?" Yaya asked.

"Well, Amu had some rough times. Not one, Yaya-chan. There's me, Miki, Su, and Daiya." Ran smiled brightly as everyone who was watching them dance stared at her in wide eyes. "FOUR?!" Tadase exclaimed. "Yeee…p…" Ran swayed and fell to the ground. "R-RAN!" Yaya yelled at Amu's hair turned to its rightful true pink color. There was a silent groan as Amu opened her honey-yellow eyes. Ikuto, again, was right in front of her face. Amu's face became a tomato as she pushed him away.

_What-how-who-when-where-RAN! _Amu looked around confused. _Did you take over again?! _Amu yelled. Inside her mind, Ran giggled slightly.

"Amu?" Amu turned to see Midori bending down next to her concerned. Amu smiled slightly to let her know she was okay.

-

_Amu skipped out of the baby-sitter's house, all the while her parents and Ms. Sherri talked. _

"_Yes, your daughter, Amu – acted strange today. She stared to act unusually cheerful and called herself Ran. I think you should take her to a hospital." Ms. Sherri said, frowning slightly as Amu leaned against the car, waiting for her parents to get to the car. _

_-_

_Amu smiled up at her mom, her eyes a pink color. "Let's play some soccer. Or go running. Come on Ms. - , please?" Ran asked. "YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD!" _

_CRASH_

_-_

"_She isn't my child, she isn't my Amu. She's some sort of fake. A FAKE!"_

_BANG_

_CRASH_

_CRACK  
_

"_An IMPOSTER YOU ARE!" "Kira-KIRA! Calm down dear. Amu….is Amu. The little brat is no one but _our _Amu. The little Amu we love, we hate, we hit…." _


	3. MIKI

**Reaper: **Hello. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Okay, I have a contest for all of you. If your the first person to draw a picture from this chapter, you win. The prize is you get to help me make a chapter. Sound fun? Still working on a title. All of them sound good.

As for 411girlandhappyotaku's answer: I was reading **Mein** **Monster** by **YamiTenshi** and thought of Shugo Chara, and BAM, it was done. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER THREE: **_MIKI_**~_~_~_~_~_~

Amu sat by the window, staring out into the clouds. It was going to rain. Rain always brought back memories.

Her eyes clouded over, not noticing a certain cat-like boy sitting in front of her. Ikuto noticed Amu's clouded eyes, and his smirk turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" His voice seemed to shake Amu out of her daze, as she jumped and shook her head. Ikuto's frown deepened. "You're lying." He said. Amu shook her head. Ikuto's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the couch they were sitting on.

_WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?! _Amu's mind seemed to scream in place of her mouth, as the others in my head did the same a few seconds after.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." He hissed, some venom dripping off his touch, almost burning Amu with the heat of the words. "I hate liars." He hissed.

Amu stubbornly shook her head, her cheeks flushed to the limit where it looked like she had red paint on her face. "Amu." Ikuto growled, bringing his face closer.

**Sigh. How boring. You need some creativity in this scene. **A bored, monotone voice in the back of Amu's mind mused; three other's voices nodding in agreement.

"Tell me!" Ikuto hissed louder, since they were the only one's out in the living area. Utau and Lulu went to their daily doctor, while the rest were out on a little field trip with Tsugumu and Ami to the mall. Of course, everyone was being watched.

Midori was outside, on the other side of the huge mansion like building, watering plants.

_HELP! _Amu cried to one of her personalities, unable to keep herself calm anymore. Amu shut her eyes tightly shut, and when she opened them, they were blue. Her hair seemed to grow blue highlights, and Ikuto got off her.

"Amu-chan didn't like that very much. She's scared and probably freaked out." The girl in place of Amu frowned. "Miki is my name." She said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I'll….draw you something." She said.

She walked out of the room, and was suddenly back with a sketchbook and pencil.

"_How cute. I want to draw it."_

She flipped to a new page and started to run her pencil smoothly against the rough paper.

"_Amu-chan's drawings are usually ugly. Who are you? Amu-chan is such a show off and LIER."_

She drew eyes, hands, feet, hair, and cloths.

"_You bring out Amu's creative side. If you don't, who would Amu be able to express herself so well?" _

Miki shaded in all that needed to be shaded.

"Amu….is the way she is from being creative. It's my ideas on how she'd look in certain cloths. Wear her hair. Show her feelings. How she'd act, dance, sing, all sorts of artistic things. I was created for that person…thanks to Amu's parents…" Miki spoke as she showed Ikuto the finished drawing.

It showed a small Amu who was smiling, wearing a cute angelic Lolita type dress, with angel wings and a halo.  
Miki frowned and flipped the page, drawing again.

"As you know, Amu is new. She was adopted by the Hinamori's since Amu's parents were…killed." Miki said, not looking up from her drawing.

"Amu's past is one of the reasons why we're here, why she can't speak….and why she has the Humpty Lock." Ikuto shot up stiffly at the name. Miki looked up with slight interest with how he was acting. "H-Humpty Lock, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Miki showed Ikuto the picture.

It showed a four leafed clover shaped lock, inside the shinning lock was a curled up Amu, tears streaming down her face as a diamond, a heart, a spade, and a clover sign was circling her. Beside the lock was a key.

Miki looked at Ikuto with a slight glare. "Never." She hissed. "Never force Amu to tell you something. If she's ever dazed, leave her. She's healing. She's trying. Amu…used to hurt herself." Ikuto looked down at his arms subconsciously.

"It's funny. I don't see why she gets flustered with you. Hmph. That kiddo king dude would be better. He's probably too shy to even touch her. Not that he likes Amu." Miki said, dropping her pencil, and leaning back against the couch.

"So kitty. Why are you here?" Miki asked. Ikuto looked down for a second, and if he had cat ears, they would be down as well.

"I tried to commit suicide when my parents divorced, father left me, mother got re-married to an abusive bastard, sister got eating disorder, and I was mentally abused by my friends and teachers." Ikuto explained in a laid-back way, leaning back with his arms crossed. "I've gotten used to it." He said.

Miki tilted her heads to the side. "My father, Aruto, my mother, my sister, and myself. That's idiotic fool only sent us his violin, which I play in spite of myself." Ikuto hissed the last part to himself more than to Miki.

"She re-married to an abusive bastard who should get jumped. He abused my sister and me, and used my mother's money." He hissed. "It became too much. I wanted out. I wanted to be free. I jumped." He said, making Miki's eyes widen slightly.

"Too bad my sister let the cat out of the bag," Ikuto chuckled at the saying. "I was saved just in time. When I was free from the hospital, I was brought here with my sister….Utau." He said quietly. "No wonder you two look the same." Miki said, making Ikuto raise an eyebrow. "Nothing." She frowned.

"So, why does Amu have so many personalities? Tell me the truth. Don't just say her parents…what did they do?" He asked. "They…." Miki's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward. Ikuto caught her, and Amu blinked her eyes open, blushing as she did so.

"Sorry." Ikuto muttered for her, since he knew she'd have wanted to say that. She nodded. Ikuto picked up the sketchbook and ripped the two pages out. "I'll keep these." He said and walked away. Amu blinked.

_What was that about?_

-

_All around the white room were drawings. Of those pictures, they weren't the brightest thing the parents have ever seen drawn on paper by their daughter. _

_On the one wall, blood was everywhere. It showed writing in English- _**If I wanted something to break, instead of my cage, could it be my soul? **_– As well as showing a child, looking much like Amu, bending down crying. _

_On the second wall, it showed the Humpty Lock, and the Dumpty Key, but they were painted a grayish-black, and English writing was under the objects – _**Lock up my soul, use the key to free it. All will turn black eventually. **_– As well as showing a dark egg shaped object. _

_On the third wall it showed a dead tree, a red moon, and a graveyard. Broken egg shells were all over the ground, some with white Xs on them, others with pictures, or shapes. The eggs, either pink, blue, green, yellow, any color, was a dark grey, turning the bright colors dark. _**All eggs die, only some have meaning.**

_On the last wall showed Amu, but she was sleeping in a glowing huge egg. One half of the egg was white while the other was black. On the sides of the glowing egg showed four small chibi like people. One had pink hair, pink eyes, wore a cheerleading outfit, and a huge smile. The other had blue short hair, blue eyes, a blue outfit on, and had a bored expression. The third one had blond hair, green eyes, a maid outfit on, and was bowing. The last one had orange hair in piggy-tails, orange eyes, wore a head set, and a cute yellow outfit. Each wore a clip. The first one wore a pink heart, the second a blue spade, the third a green clover, and the last one two yellow diamonds. _

_Amu, with blue eyes and blue highlights, stared at her parents with emotionless eyes and a expressionless face. "Do you believe what you dream?" She asked. _

_-_

"_HOW HORRIBLE! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING, USELESS, TALENTLESS BRAT!" A slapping sound was heard as a hand met a cheek. A thud was heard as a child's body met the cold floor. Feet were heard as Amu's mother walked away towards her husband._

_Amu's ripped up drawing she got from art class was thrown on top of her, curling up as Amu's tears met the paper. _

**Hello.**


	4. Su

**Reaper: **Some warnings, mentioning of **Child Abuse**, **Raping**, and **depression**. That is all. Also, **Mein** **Monster** by **YamiTenshi** is a Naruto fanfic. It's under the characters of **NARUTO** and **GAARA**.

**Amu: **Wow, barely any Ikuto in this one. Oh, ReaperofDarkness doesn't own anything. Maybe the idea, but nothing else.

**THANK YOU ALL THAT READ MY FANFIC AND REVIEW.**

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER FOUR: **_Su_**~_~_~_~_~_~

Amu blinked, staring at Ami. She looked slightly horrified as Ami tried to cook eggs. I mean, she was a three year old for Kami-sama's sake.

Utau was leaning against the counter, flipping through the magazine. Lulu was painting her nails while Yaya was looking at the different sharp objects in the kitchen. Amu thought of writing to Yaya to move away from the knives, but decided against it.

Ami pulled out the butter, instead of using spray, and cut a slice, letting it melt on the pan.

Amu watched, her hand twitching every so often as Ami almost burned herself. She couldn't take it.

"Let me do it, desu." Everyone in the kitchen, Utau, Lulu, Ami, and the recently enter Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, and Kukai, who was hugging Yaya, stared at Amu in shock.

"A young child such as you shouldn't be using the stove, desu." Amu said, her eyes green and her pink hair having blond highlights in it. "Let Su-nee-chan work." Su carefully picked up Ami, and set her down in a chair. She tied an apron around her, and pulled her hair into piggy-tails.

"Watch and see some magic." Su winked cutely, before making breakfeast. She made eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, cut up some fruit, pancakes, and of course, muffins; chocolate or blueberry.

Everyone sat around the table as Su passed out the food. "There you go, desu." Su smiled. "I'm Su, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, before I eat, I need to go do some things. Midori-san, this is the chores list, correct?" Su asked Midori, who was cutting her eggs. Midori nodded. Su smiled.

"Then, please leave it to me." Su grabbed a sausage and skipped down the hall, leaving everyone to watch her.

-

Su swept the floor, currently in Yaya's room. Stuffed toys were everywhere. A small chibi baby plush was on the floor, making Su pick it up. She blinked at the plush toy. "This seems familiar…desu…." Su muttered, but placed it neatly on the made bed.

She skipped to Ikuto's room, only to find it locked. "Anou…this will be trouble, desu." Su said, and made a note to ask Midori for the keys.

She moved to Utau's room, saw posters all around, and smiled. She moved to Kukai's, Kairi's, and lastly Nagihiko, since the rest she got first.

She jumped when she saw Nagihiko blink at her from his bleeding arm. Su gasped and quickly ran towards him. "Oh no, desu! You shouldn't do that!" She cried, wagging a finger as she cleaned up the blood. Nagihiko blinked. "You are…?" He asked.

"I'm Su, desu. Nice to meet you." She smiled, wrapping up the cut. "Really though…don't do this…" Su's mutter was low and serious. Her grip on Nagihiko's arm tightened. "It's stupid…you're causing yourself pain, and you don't care. Tears just…won't work, will they?" She asked, biting her lip.

"_Amu-chan, where did you learn to cook? I only left you in the house for a few days." _

"Really. How stupid. Just talk to someone. Talk to someone." Su muttered. Nagihiko titled his head. Su took in a sharp breath and lifted her head.

"When Amu was little…her parents left her by herself for a week." She took a seat next to Nagihiko. Before she could continue, Rima opened the door. She blinked, shrugged her shoulders, and sat down on the other side of Nagihiko.

"While in the house by herself for that week, Amu almost starved. She was a child, probably 4, and there was no food she could eat without cooking it. Eggs were the main cause, since no other breakfeast food was easy. She remembered seeing her mother cook, and tried to copy it.

Only, when she tried to use a knife, she cut herself, many times. She burned herself, ruined food, and sometimes fainted from lack of food. Then…she finally cracked. Her mind subconsciously made me, since I was the part of her that remembered how to make food, and clean, and such." Su turned her head.

"_Amu, clean the living room, kitchen, your room, make dinner, go grocery shopping, do the laundry, and if you mess up, you will be punished."_

"Amu's motherly self, me, grew stronger and stronger, soon becoming a maid of sorts."

"_How disgusting. Having a child cook for you? What, does she make toast? Hahaha."_

Su shot up. "I need to finish cleaning. Bye." Su quickly left the room, leaving the two to their thoughts.

-

Su mixed the milk, eggs, sugar, and flour, humming as she did. She was baking a cake. A cake for everyone.

_Su sat in the kitchen, watching the cake in the oven. "Come on, desu. A little more." She said, watching it cook._

Su heard a noise and looked over, seeing Rima sit down. "Hello Rima-chan, desu. Want me to-" "Why does Amu have so many personalities?" Rima cut her off. Su seemed to freeze at the question. "W-why? Well, desu, I truly don't know." Su lied, turning her back.

Rima glared.

"Maybe it was the loneliness. Maybe it was the pain. Maybe it was the hatred. Maybe it was the blood. Maybe it was the desire of death, pushing her to the edge of her sanity, begging to break free, and burst open, causing a mountain of chaos to fall, tumble, and collapse under the pressure. Maybe it was the silence that welcomed her every hour of the day. Maybe it was the hands, running along her body, leaving marks and wounds. Maybe it was the forced love that was given to her, the rough kissed to her lips, maybe it was the hell she was living in." Su turned, her eyes filled with such hatred, Rima jumped.

"I don't know. Why should you ask a question WHEN THERE IS NO ANSWER TO IT!" Su screamed, serious as can be, causing Midori and anyone near the kitchen at the moment to burst in with panic and alarm.

"ASK AMU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN THINK I'D ANSWER! Amu's life is Amu's life. Her memories are her memories. We're just here to help her, to shield her, to protect her. You know nothing! NOTHING!" Su screamed, just as she fell limp to the floor.

Rima shook in fear, small tears forming. "S-such…" She trailed off, not finding it in her to finish.

Amu got up, glared at everyone with a silent loathing passion, and brushed pasted them.

-

Amu stared at her arm, which was now covered with a fresh new scar. If she could feel anything right now, if she could show any emotion, say anything word, it'd be pain, she'd be crying, she'd be screaming, hoping to rid of the mental breakdown.

-

"_Bake a cake, bake a cake, you need to bake a cake." Su sang, tilting her head as she did so._

_In the living room, her father eyed her with an odd emotion swirling in his eyes, as her mother ignored her, concentrating on her TV show. Her father got up, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amu-no-Su, when you're done, come to my room." He said, just as his wife got up to leave for work. Su just nodded her head like the good child she was._

_When her cake was done, she set it out to cool, and timidly walked to her father's room. "Father?" Su's hair was grabbed and she was pulled in, screamed and cries following shortly after._

_-_

For the first time in weeks, months, years, Amu let out a loud, pain filled scream, not stopping until her voice gave out and darkness followed.


	5. Dia

**Reaper: **Hello. Sorry this took sooooooo long to come out. Anywho, to clean things up, two things:

1) In the last chapter, the "Maybe loneliness...blah blah blah" was being said by SU.

2) The reason for Daiya's flashbacks being so little, well, she only is showed as actually TRUE Dia in like, two episodes together. So yeah... I'll also be usig the name DAIYA.

I OWN NOTHING! Oh, besides the poem/song thing in the middle. I made that....it's crappy.

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER FIVE: **_DAIYA_**~_~_~_~_~_~

Amu opened her eyes, staring into the worried eyes of Midori. "A-Amu-chan, w-we heard a scream, and found you on the floor unconscious. A-are you okay?" Midori was obviously stuttering with fear. She had never heard such a painful scream before. Amu nodded her head.

"O-oh, well, today we're going on a field trip to a concert house. Utau is going to be singing again today for a special show on TV." Midori said clapping her hands. She helped her up. "Wear these cloths. Rima and Lulu thought they'd be good on you. And I found some cloths designs from Miki's sketchbook." Midori said and skipped out.

-

Everyone in the room froze when Amu walked in.

She was wearing a black tank top with a red plaid jacket over it and a black frilly skirt with black combat boots and red stockings. Her hair was in pony-tails and she had an X clip in her hair. Yaya pointed to the clip.

**It was a gift….from my mother…**

Amu brushed past them and out the door. Everyone looked back at each other but shrugged their shoulders.

-

"**Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ooki na koe de sakende mite.**"

Everyone sat in silence in the minivan, Utau's newest song, _Black Diamond _playing. Amu turned away from everyone, looking out the window.

The music was cut off before the next lines could be said as the car stopped. Everyone got out of the car, bystanders squealing, seeing the astonishing people get out. Boys and girls squealed at Utau, while some to Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase. Lulu hid behind Ikuto, shy to meet everyone. Amu was the last to get out, and everyone gasped at her.

"COOL & SPICY LOOKING GIRL!" Girls squealed. Amu brushed some hair from her face, wore a pout, and had her arms crossed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Huh, isn't that Amu-chan?" Amu turned to see her old classmates staring at her. Her eyes widened, but before anyone could say anything, Ikuto picked her up. Amu flailed her eyes, her eyes swirling, her face growing red.

"Amu, Amu, Amu. Let's go Ms. Pouting Face. Utau's recording waits for no one." He slung her over his shoulder, making her kick her legs, and the boys blush. "I-Ikuto! Her skirt! Oh, she's wearing shorts under." Lulu shut up and ran after them, the rest following.

-

After Utau was done recording she gave the group a tour of the concert hall, where she'd be performing. Another girl was there, singing, as people watched her.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was a concert here today…" Midori sound sorry. Utau shook her head. "It's a chance to see my new rival." She said with a smirk.

They stood in the back, watching her as she sang a high note. The crowd erupted in claps as she finished. She smiled and bowed.

"Now, I'll pick one person in the crowd to sing a song. Since it's my first time, I want to feel easy with singing. How about you, with the pink hair?" She pointed to the back, to Amu, who was staring at her unfazed.

Yaya pushed her to the front, where the singer helped her up. "What's your name?" The singer asked. Before anyone could speak for her-

"Daiya. My name is Daiya." Amu said, her eyes an orange color as her hair got orange highlights. The singer blinked, thinking her hair suddenly changed, but shrugged it off. "I'll sing a song." She said.

"**ONE TWO THREE GO**

**ONE TWO THREE de ANROKKU! kokoro no tobira wo**

**egao wa fushigi na ai koto ba**

**ONE TWO THREE de SUTEPPU APPU! chotto zutsudeii yo**

**omoi wa todoku itsumo hi ni ka.**"

Daiya sang loudly, people hushing up. Daiya closed her eyes as music started out of thin air.

"**hitori bocchi nanka ja nai yo**

**itsudemo kimi wo kanjite iru yo.**"

"_What a horrible voice. Such a voice could never make anyone happy."_

"**NIKORRI! kimi ga waratta nara atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru**

**GYUU! to nigitta kimi no te kara zutta waratte kuru RIARU na kimochi**

**kore sou LOVE POWER saikyou no POWER YEAH!**"

"_Sing for daddy, Amu-no-Daiya. Sing for your daddy with your angelic voice."_

"**ONE TWO THREE GO!**

**ONE TWO THREE de OPEN! yume n-**"

Daiya stopped, making everyone frown. "G-gomen. Anou….I'm just thirsty. Could I have a drink of water?" Daiya asked, making everyone sweat drop.

-

They sat around in the room, Utau and Daiya that is. The rest were taken to a tour while Daiya relaxed. "Why…?" Utau spoke up. "Why does Amu have a personality like you?" It came out more of a hiss then in calm words.

Daiya looked boredly at Utau. "Why did you use that tone with me?" Daiya hissed back. Utau and Daiya glared at each other before turning away with a huff.

"Amu…likes to sing. Hard to believe, huh?" Daiya asked smugly with a raised eyebrow. "Well, since her parents, those horrid excuses for human beings, hated 'her voice', I was born. I'm able to sing any note, any tone, and have the voice of an angel, even though we have the same voice." Daiya said, smiling slightly.

"I'm also the actress of the group. I make Amu SHINE. To show her bright self." Daiya said, opening her arms dramatically. "Yeah, I already see you as a drama queen." Utau said in the background chibi style.

"But, I'll say this, **don't ever make fun of Amu is she talks. If she sings, dances, does anything, NEVER make fun of her.**" Daiya said, venom dripping out of her words. Utau subconsciously took a step back.

"_Away, AWAY, I wish to be. Why, WHY, can't I be free?_

_I scream, I beg, I plead to get out,_

_The next on the list is to cry and shout!_

_Darkness, darkness, taking me whole,_

_Eating away at the light inside._

_Emptiness takes all that is left, leaving nothing to grasp._

_Falling, pulling, pushing at the wind,_

_I shake and crawl towards the freedom, reaching my hands to touch the warmth, but can never reach it, no, can never reach it. If I could, I'd leave, leave as fast as I could, so the darkness couldn't grab at me, and pull at me._

_Darkness._

_Light._

_Wrong._

_Right._

_What morals do I have when I'm too confused to see what's safe and what's dangerous?_

_Good._

_Evil._

_All they want is my soul, which is the real price._

_I'm here, I'm here, see me, see me, not her, or her, or those other two girls, but me, the real me. I want to be free._

_Freedom. _

_Freedom._

_I wish for it with my life. I'll pay the price. I've already paid with blood, why not flesh?_

_Death._

_Life._

_I choose….."_

Daiya shook her head out of the daze, looking at Utau who was sitting silently. "Sorry, don't look at me like I'm going to kill you." Daiya laughed.

"_SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE!"_

Daiya winced slightly when Utau pulled her into a hug. "This…this isn't like me, so it'll be our little secret." Utau said, and Daiya nodded.

"Well Utau-chan, I know my time was short, but I was the newest member, so I'm the youngest of the memories. Actually, I was born right before Amu's hell demons died." With that, Daiya's eyes rolled back into her head.

Amu sat up, and looked at Utau. Utau glared at her. "No. One." She hissed. Amu giggled slightly on the inside.

-

_Her voice rose and sank, a sad tone echoing out of her small mouth. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Amu's mother screamed, slapping Amu across the face._

_Daiya blinked. "I'm an actress. A singer. I know when to show my emotions, either in acting or singing. I wish you death." Daiya said, and Amu's moth took a step back, Amu's locket glowing a black color for a second. _

_Her mother stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Footsteps echoed as a figure stood at the hallway. Daiya turned to the figure. "Oh, Yoru……you need to leave before Father comes." _


	6. Ikuto

**Reaper: **It's Ikuto's turn. Next, probably Utau's. Then, maybe Yaya's, and so one.

**Amu: **I wonder, how many of you are actually doing that little art contest? Reaper is curious.

**Ikuto: **Reaper owns nothing. Shugo Chara is owned by Peach-Pit. Maybe, just maybe, the plot is owned by Reaper. Since, no one knows who owns what in this hellish world anymore.

~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER SIX: **_IKUTO_**~_~_~_~_~_~

The music flowed as he strung the violin, memories flowing fast through the owner of the violin's mind.

"_Yoru, what are you doing back so late?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a younger age of 15, asked. He was staring at his younger brother who was at the age of 10. "I-Ikuto, nya! What are you doing?" He asked, stepping away from Ikuto who was glaring at him. _

_Ikuto sighed, ignoring him. "Please, don't leave. Utau is already getting to the age to sneak out, I don't want two." He said, sitting down. "Even if Utau is 12, please don't bother her." He glared at Yoru. Yoru laughed. _

"_So, where were you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I was with Daiya." He muttered. "You mean that new girl that lives down the street? So, her name is Daiya?" Ikuto asked with a smirk. Yoru frowned. "Well…kinda…" He walked to his room, ignoring the look Ikuto gave him._

_Ikuto muttered to himself as he leaned back. His mother and step-father were out at a friend's house, partying. Of course, having no interest in them, Ikuto didn't go. _

_He walked into his room, to his bed, and pulled his hand under his pillow, pulling out a shinny sharp razor. He walked to the bathroom, locked the door, and leaned against the sink, slicing his wrist. He shivered as the cold metal licked and bit at his pale skin, and the crimson liquid dripped down in a trail. _

_A crash in the living room made Ikuto jump. He shot towards the toilet paper, grabbed a bundle, and flung out of the bathroom ungracefully. _

_On the floor was Yoru, glass everywhere, Ikuto's mother leaning against the wall with a bruise on her cheek, and his step-father standing in front of Yoru. Ikuto growled an inhumanly growl. _

"_YOU!" Ikuto screamed, out of the corner of his eyes seeing Utau walk down the hallway to them. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ikuto grabbed the man's collar, pulling him forcefully away from Yoru, who in turn, ran behind Utau. _

_Ikuto was kicked in the torso, and fell to his knees. He coughed up blood as he was kicked in the chest, and a punch landed on his face. _

Faster and faster the notes formed, Amu leaned against the balcony to the rehab building. She turned to Ikuto as he had his eyes closed, playing the sad melody.

_Ikuto was thrown into the wall, landing with a sickening crack. He cried out in pain as his hair was pulled, and he was thrown across the room, hitting the lamp and knock the side table over._

"_IKUTO!" Yoru and Utau screamed as their step-father grabbed a piece of glass, and lunged at him._

_-_

"_Hmph. So the lazy Tsukiyomi decided to join us finally." Ikuto looked up to see his teacher glaring at him. He touched his side, before walking to his seat. Before he sat down, his seat was pulled back, making him fall to the floor. Students laughed loudly with pleasure as Ikuto winced in pain, the cut in his leg burning to life again. _

"_Ha-ha, did you see him fall? Hilarious!" Someone, probably one of his ex-friends called in the back of the class. Everyone laughed more. Ikuto blinked. _Did he just make an ass of himself? He did…but no one noticed…_ Ikuto thought, but of course, they had to make fun of him._

Ikuto stopped playing the violin. He sat down next to Amu and wrapped an arm around her while she flailed. "Chill out, spaz." He laughed slightly.

"_An eating disorder?" The words rung through his head, as he looked at Utau. She looked away, and he finally looked at her for the first time. Her hair was a pale, dead looking blond, she was dangerously skinny, and she was pale. She looked weak, fragile, breakable, so close to death. _

"_Yes. Also…" The doctor looked at Ikuto. "You don't seem in top condition as well." He said. Ikuto shrunk back, getting ready to be laughed at. "Why shrink back, boy? Come, let me have a look at you." Ikuto stared at him in slight amazement. _

"_So, tell me about yourself…" He trailed off, not knowing a name. "Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said as the doctor looked at his cuts. "Okay, Ikuto-kun." The doctor smiled. _

_*-*-*_

"_Y-Yoru…..?" Ikuto shook his body. "Yoru?" He shook it again, Utau on the ground shaking with tears falling. "Yoru." He said more loudly. Their mother was in the corner, sobbing as loud as humanly possible. Their step-father took a step back in horror. _

"_YORU!" Ikuto screamed shaking him. "YOU FUCKING, WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING EXCUSE FOR A STEP-FATHER! YOU KILLED HIM!" Ikuto pounced at him, beating him senseless. Utau screamed when she looked at the body of her brother, staring at his soulless eyes. _

_*-*-*_

"_Wait, where is your brother?!" The doctor yelled in alarm. "We buried him…" Utau said quietly. "We buried him-"_

_A scream was heard, causing the three to look out the open door to see a pink haired girl, probably the age Yoru should have been, being grabbed by three doctors. "STOP IT!" She was screaming and kicking. "HE'S DEAD! WHY IS HE DEAD?! WHY DOES HE NEED TO LEAVE ME?!" The doctor closed the door, the girl's screams only coming out as muffles now._

"_So, let's treat those cuts, shall we?"_

Ikuto looked at Amu who was staring out the window dazed. He patted her head. "You remind me of my little brother….Yoru…" He muttered, not seeing Amu's eyes widened.

"_Midori-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. Oh, do you have a new one?" Ms. Sherri, the person bringing Utau and Ikuto to Midori asked, staring at Kukai. "Oh, that's Kukai-kun. Utau, he's around your age, so play nice." Ikuto and Utau walked in. _

"_Tadase….." Everyone in the room froze as Utau muttered Tadase's name. "Why are you here?" All three asked at the same time. "I-I have an eating disorder…and Ikuto…." Utau trailed off. "The normal suicide." He said, waving his hand in a lazy motion._

"_I'm here…from my childhood and abuse issues…." Tadase said, looking down sadly. Ikuto nodded understandingly._

_-_

_Kukai and Ikuto snickered into their hands. Nikaidou, Yuu, one of the people working in the rehab, was leaning back in his chair, muttering things about eggs and locks while he slept. Kukai popped the cap of his sharpie and Ikuto got a glint in his eyes. _

_The tip-toed over to Nikaidou, and gently scribbled on him, hoping not to wake him. When they finished they creeped out of the room as fast as they could without making a sound and dashed down the hall, snickering insanely as they did. They bumped into Kairi and took him along._

_They burst into the room, and Ikuto caught the sight of a pink haired angel…._

Ikuto looked over to the silently sleeping Amu. He picked her up gently and set her down on his bed, before curling up next to her and dozing off.

"_Hi, is Yoru here?" _It was a forgotten memory that crawled its way into the unconscious boy's mind.

_Ikuto stood in front of a pink haired little girl. She blinked at him. "Yoru, your big brother is here!" The little girl cried in boredom. "Thanks…Amu…" Yoru said hugging her good-bye._

Ikuto shot up from his sleep, and looked at Amu in shock. He shook and shot out of the bed, down the hall, to Utau's room. He beat the door as hard as he could, waking everyone up around them. Utau furiously opened the door, only to be pushed back in and attacked with a hug from the shaking cat.

"I-Ikuto?" Saying Utau was shocked was an understatement. Utau awkwardly walked backwards to her bed, where she sat down with Ikuto still clinging to her.

"Y-you remember that girl that used to live on our street…? The one….Yoru…use to hang out with none stop?" Ikuto asked, pausing to catch his shaking breath.

"I-i-it was A-Amu." Ikuto said finally after a few moments of silence. Utau dropped her arms. "Daiya. Daiya. Daiya. I remember now. It was Daiya who he'd talk about. Miki, Su, Ran, but mostly Amu. He'd talk about all four of them. He had a crush on them. On Amu." Utau said her eyes wide with shock and pain as she remembered her head brother.

They siblings hugged each other while Utau cried. The reason for her disorder was Yoru. Only three months ago, did Yoru die. He was dead, and Amu was a part of it.

-

Amu opened her eyes, seeing Ikuto done. She was glad Daiya was a good actress who she wouldn't have been able to pull of that fake sleeping.

Amu, for the first time since her best friend, and first time crush, Yoru died, cried. She sobbed as tears came out.

"Y-Y-Y-y..o…r…u…" She hasped out, her throat burning. It shocked her that she'd sound like them when her other personas could speak so clearly with no problem.

"YORU!" Amu screamed as she cried.


	7. Utau

**Reaper: **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! FORGIVE ME!

**Amu: **Say that to the readers....Ikuto, if you'd please-

**Ikuto:** ReaperofDarkness owns nothing. Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara, and can Reaper even claim the idea?

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER SEVEN:**_ Utau_**~_~_~_~_~_~

"_Utau-chan, you're recording in three minutes." Utau nodded, and took a sip from her water. She sighed. It was becoming too much. Just last night her younger brother, Yoru Tsukiyomi, come home late, making her wake up to seeing Ikuto being beaten by their father._

_Utau was 12 at the time, and was making her first music video. She rubbed her hand, already covered up with make-up to hide her bruises, trying to blink back tears. _

_The door opened making her jump. Ikuto stood there, covered in bandages and such. He has a huge dry open cut on his cheek, which wasn't patched. Utau frowned. "You should really cover that up. You're lucky it stopped bleeding after we pulled the glass out." She said, getting up from her seat. _

_-_

_Posters, bill-boards, CDs, interviews, pictures, all showed how famous Utau was just after her first video. She signed a contract with Easter, working with Ikuto, Yoru, and a new girl named Lulu. Ikuto was a musician for Easter. Lulu and Yoru were models, and you don't have to guess what Utau is. _

_Utau was now 14, and would soon be publishing her new album, Black Diamond. It was only a month since Yoru's death, and rumors that their neighbor, Daiya or something, had moved. She noticed she wasn't eating as much, but ignored it._

"_Hoshino-san, what's your secret to staying as skinny as you are?" Someone asked Utau in an interview. "My…secret…?" Utau dazed for a second. "I eat regularly. I just watch what I eat." She lied. She tried to hide the truth behind her eyes. The person looked up at her intently and she was afraid that they could tell she was lying. But they nodded their head and left her alone to answer other questions. _

_Utau answered a few more questions before getting up to excuse herself to use the bathroom. _

_She stumbled into a stall just as she threw up. She coughed up more, and sniffled. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgod OH GOD!" Utau cried and banged her fists on the toilet seat. "W-why!? Why does this have to happen to me?!" She screamed, tears burning down her cheeks._

Utau gagged and coughed into the toilet, hearing a voice from outside the locked bathroom door. "Utau…?" The voice was hoarse, and void of emotions, but so familiar. "A-Amu….?" Utau choked out, just as the door opened, showing Amu holding a bobby pin.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked, and Utau stared at her. "Y-you are talking. You, Hinamori Amu, not Ran, Miki, Suu, or Daiya. But you…" She trailed off. Amu stared at her and frowned. "You sick?" She asked, and stared as Utau made a unruly sound into the toilet and choked again.

_Utau stared at her _father_. "You look horrible. You don't wear make-up, you're a fucking fat pig, and you have no talent what so ever." Her father droned on and on about all the things that made Utau cry more. Ikuto was clenching his fists, but knew when not to speak against him. _

"_SHUT UP! DO YOU-NGBRAHAKRA!" Utau fell to her knees as she threw up, causing her mother to scream in alarm. Utau shook and stared at her shaking hands in front of her. "NO!" Utau screamed, clenching her head with her hands, bending down. _

Amu sat down next to Utau and stared at her, eyes slightly shinning with life. "You have an eating disorder, right? That must suck…since I've been through it." Utau looked at her shocked. "I've had an eating disorder when I was younger. Since I'm twelve, almost thirteen, I've been getting use to eating more." Amu explained,

"_I'm not hungry." _

_That was the answer she always gave, never stopping. "Utau-chan, you need to eat something!" Tadase's grandmother said, scowled as Ikuto and Tadase munched on some fruit. "I'm fine. Thank you again for letting us stay here for the night…Yoru…" Utau felt tears streaming down her face._

"_It's fine dear. Really…" Utau started to sob, all the while pushing her food away._

_-_

"_Black Diamond!" Utau finished the last of her new song before stepping away from the recording mike. She was panting and looking slightly paler than usually, causing her manager and brother to become concern. _

"_Ikuto…." Everything went black for her._

Amu pulled Utau's hair out of the way and held it for her. A knock at the door made Amu turn to see Ikuto stepping in. He froze, and stared in shock. "I'll get Midori…" He walked off, shaking slightly.

"_EATING DISORDER?!" A crash was heard when Utau opened her eyes. Ikuto was against the wall, many different doctors holding him down while another doctor was on the ground, holding his bruised cheek. "FIX HER!" Ikuto screamed something totally out of character for him to do._

"_Ikuto…?" Everyone in the room turned to Utau. "Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. IKUTO!" Utau clung to him as she cried, gripping his shirt. _

_-_

"_I'm Midori-chan, and this is…Tadase-kun?" Tadase broke from his daze, and nodded. _

"_Welcome." Midori Hinamori smiled brightly, Utau clinging to Ikuto's arm. _

Midori rushed in and gently pushed Amu away. "Will she be alright?" Everyone who had gathered around the bathroom to see what was going on turned to Amu in shock. "Did…did you just speak?" Midori asked in a gasp.

"I'll ask again, will she be okay?" Amu crossed her arms and scowl, waiting impatiently. "YOU TALKED!" Yaya pointed a finger at her. "No duh Sherlock." Amu would have said something different, but this was a little girl we were talking to, so of course she needed to keep control.

"Amu-chan…." Midori forgot what she was going to say when Utau started throwing up again. "Okay, I think we need to take you to the hospital. Ikuto, watch everyone while Tsumugu, Ami, and I take Utau to the hospital. Go back to sleep everyone." Midori soon took Utau away, not waiting for anyone to complain.

Everyone turned to Amu. "Say something!" Yaya chanted. "Something. What's the big deal? You've heard Ran, Miki, Su, and Daiya talk, what's so important about my voice?" Amu asked in a rather rude, snotty voice. "Each on of you uses a different tone, and you all have a different personality." Nagi explained. Amu blinked.

"Whatever." Amu walked down the hall, and closed the door to her room.

-

"_Yoru….?" Yoru turned to see Amu staring at him. "What is it-nya?" Yoru asked slightly jumpy. "Are you okay?" Amu asked. "Of course-nya! I'm fine. But, I need to head home before my step-dad hurts Ikuto-nya. Be safe Amu!" Yoru quickly kissed Amu's forehead before running out the door._

_-_

"_YORU?!" Amu yelled when she saw Yoru run into her house, blood dripping from his head. "Amu! AMU! Oh, sweet, sweet AMU! Please, what every you do, just please do me a favor, forget!"_

_-_

_She was sitting in the waiting chair in the room, waiting for the doctor to come. She tilted her head, counting the different scars on her, bruises, blood, all of it. _

"_Don't worry. From what has happened, nothing bad will come from the rape. At least, nothing in your body will happen." The doctor returned. Midori sighed with relief. If she was adopting this girl, she had to make sure she was healthy. _

"_Yoru…" Amu suddenly whispered as tears fell. "Yoru. Yoru. Yoru. Yoru." She repeated the name, as if she was going to forget it._

"_YORU!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, just as she ran out and had three doctors grab her. _


	8. Rima

**Reaper: **Sorry if this one is short. I mean, we all know her parents already fight in the anime/manga, so........

**Rima: **Why are your eyes red? Wehere you crying when you wrote my chapter?

**Reaper: **-hides face- N-no! Pssh. Why would you think that? Ahahahahaha...haha...okay, yes.

**Amu: **You cry each chapter! Hopefully, next chapter is different.

**Disclaimer: **Hi~ I'm the diclaimer here to ruin your dreams and crush your happiness. ReaperofDarkness does not own any of the characters. They are owned by Peach-Pit. All she owns is the Plot, and the OC character that will be coming in the next chapter.

~_~_~_~_~_~CHAPTER EIGHT:**_ RIMA_**~_~_~_~_~_~

"_YOU SAID YOU'D PICK HER UP FROM SCHOOL! Thanks to your lie, I wasted more gas on that…that…THAT _**THING**_!" The screaming droned on and on as Rima sat on the couch, hiding her tears from her arguing parents. _

_Rima ignored her parents' yells as she trudged back to her room and locked the door. "KusuKusu, why do mother and father yell?" Rima asked her blond hamster. The hamster titled its head, as if not knowing the answer. _

"_Yeah, I guess they don't need a reason." Rima wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears. She smiled slightly and took out her hamster._

"_KusuKusu, how about having a run in your ball?" Rima asked her dwarf hamster. KusuKusu seemed to jump in excitement and Rima giggled slightly._

_-_

_Rima opened the door to her house, and walked in. She slipped her shoes off and ran upstairs to see her pet. She swung her door open with a beaming smile, but it faded as fast as a snap of a finger, and she screamed._

_KusuKusu was laying on the ground, laying on her back, limp as the dead. Her parents were staring at her, or more like glaring. _

"_KUSUKUSU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rima shoved her parents out of the way as she fell to her knees, screaming and crying her pet's name. Her mother's glare softened slightly._

"_You pet, that disgusting animal, was making a huge fuss when I was trying to feed it for you. It bit me, and I threw it against the wall in alarm. Your father stepped on it. Besides Rima, it wastes more money to have a animal." Her parents walked out of the room, leaving a broken and hollow Rima._

_-_

_Rima came home to the sound of her parents screaming at each other. Rima's brownish-honey colored eyes dulled more, turning into a glassy look as she closed the door. It was her birthday, and she hated it. _

_It had been a week since KusuKusu was murdered, and she never spoke, not once. She trudged upstairs, but was stopped at her bedroom door by her father._

"_RIMA! Get down here this instant!" Rima turned to her father, and blinked at him. She floated down the steps, and looked up at him._

"_We are going out to eat. You are to stay here, and be a good girl. Goodbye, and don't do anything stupid, like you usually do." The father turned, bringing his fuming wife out the door. It closed with a click, and Rima fell to her knees._

_-_

"_WHAT IS THIS GRADE?! HOW COULD YOU FAIL A JAPANESE HISTORY TEST?!" A slap was heard and Rima turned away from her mother. _

"_I…hate…you." Rima muttered as soft as she could, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you." She said louder. Her mother stopped short._

"_I hate you." She said louder. "I. HATE. YOU." Rima said her face expressionless. "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Rima screamed and ran out of her house bare-footed. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, but Rima ignored the freezing rain s she forced herself to run._

_She was never one to run, or do any physical work. She panted as she spotted a bridge. She leaned against the railing, choking and coughing as she stared at the rushing, flooding water._

"_Just one jump. Just one jump and it'll be over!" Rima cried her eyes soulless. She pushed away from the railing and climbed over it, until she was at the edge of the bridge. _

"_RIMA DON'T!" Rima turned, alarmed, to a girl with blond straight hair, a clown make-up faced, and a clown outfit on. "Please don't jump!" She girl, probably the same age as Rima, cried._

"_H-how do you know my name?! Who are you?!" Rima screamed at the girl. "I'm here to help you. Don't take your life away. Many people will be sad." The girl took a step closer to Rima._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rima jumped, and started to fall towards the rushing water, when she felt a forceful pull, and looked up to see the girl holding onto her wet arm._

"_DON'T! KUSUKUSU WOULD BE SAD AND MAD IF YOU KILLED YOURSELF!" The girl screamed at Rima. Rima's eyes widened. "Kusu….Kusu…." Rima burst out crying, tears streaming down her face._

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice yelled at the two. Rima turned to see a police officer running towards them. "MY FRIEND'S SLIPPING!" The girl yelled, using her other hand to hold herself against the railing. The police officer helped up Rima, and the girl hugged her._

"_Don't die! Don't die! Please, don't die! I'd be sad…I'd hate you if you did." The girl cried. Just as lightning covered Rima's vision, she muttered, "KusuKusu…?" Before it all went black and the girl was gone._

_-_

"_Cutting is bad for you. Jumping off a bridge is bad for you. Not eating if bad for you." The list went on as Midori scold the newly joined Rima. Rima pouted._

"_Scolding a child is bad for you." She snapped back and Midori burst out laughing. "You're getting the hang of it!" She patted Rima's head._

"_There are many people here that have dealt with your problem. Just make a friend." Midori said and opened her door. Rima walked out….and bumped into a boy, or was it girl._

"_Ow, watch where you're- oh, hello. Are you that new girl, Rima?" Nagihiko Fujisaki asked. Rima blushed slightly at him and moved away. "H-hello." She bowed and ran away._

_-_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA!" Yaya glomped the girl, snuggling into her head. Rima flailed and Nagihiko pulled Yaya away from Rima. _

"_Yaya, you'll hurt her!" Nagi scold. Ikuto patted her head and Tadase smiled. Kukai cheered and Utau nodded her head to Rima._

"_T-thank you…." Rima burst into tears, crying. She had new friends, a new life, and she loved it._

"Rima?" Rima looked over at Nagihiko. "Yes?" Rima asked, sitting down in his lap. He patted her head and kissed a patch of hair on her head. "I'm glad you didn't jump…but, what ever happened to that girl that saved you?" Nagihiko asked.

"She disappeared. When I asked the police, he said I was gripping the railing with all my might. There was no girl with me. I don't know who she was….but I think I know now…" Rima smiled at him and jumped off his lap, dashing to Amu, and hugging her from behind.

Amu smiled sweetly at Rima, and Rima smiled back. "That's odd…they suddenly became the best of friends…" Yaya muttered gloomy, seeing the two girls.

"Don't worry. Go join them." Tadase said, and Yaya tackled the two girls.

Midori walked in, smiling brightly. "EVERYONE! We have a special case coming. She's 13 and she's from the states! She'll be here tomorrow, so be on your best behavior. Oh and Amu," Midori said to Amu, who looked up from Rima and Yaya.

"I think you'll like her as a new friend." Midori said and walked away humming a happy tune.


	9. Kris Birch

**Reaper: **Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Well, from the looks of it, Amu has a few more secrets that she isn't telling people. Oh yeah, **ANYONE A ANTIC CAFE FAN?! **If so, LET'S TALK~!

**Amu: **Oi, oi. Don't use FanFiction for your own use. Just get on with the story already.

**Disclaimer: **Hello~ I'm the disclaimer here to tell you ReaperofDarkness doesn't own anything, besides the plot.

**Amu: **-looks at the reviews- Wow, lots of people like this story. I think you have a talent to make people cry, ne, Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **She sure does. She has a talent at making dark stories. Speaking of which, she's coming of with a new story for either shugo chara or -Man.

~_~_~_~_~_~**Chapter Nine: _Kris_**~_~_~_~_~_~

A young teen walked into the building, carrying her messed-up, stitched up plushie with her. Her dress was full of lace, puffs, and black leather. Her black leather combat boots looked old and worn, and her red hair was as straight as a stick, and had a huge black bow adoring her head.

"Midori-san, shouldn't I have changed?" The girl asked, staring at the young woman. Midori Hinamori laughed at her question. "No, you look cute. Besides, dress how you want, not how you think people would want you to dress. And, I think one of the kids here would just love your outfits." Midori said, and Amu flashed into her mind.

The girl nodded, and let Midori open the door.

The first thing the girl saw was a pink haired girl sleeping on the couch, right next to the open window. The sunlight made her glow, and the summer breeze made her hair sway gently in the wind. Her arm where set limply at her side, and a black book was on her stomach.

She was wearing a pure white tank top dress, and it stopped about a few inches above her knees. Her white cream colored skin looked soft, and she looked so breakable.

The girl moved closer to the girl, memories flashing through her mind of a little pink haired girl smiling at her, her yellow-honey eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"Kris-san?" Kris froze, as if finally realizing she was patting the girl's pink cotton candy hair.

"Ah, gomen." Kris blushed and ducked under her bangs. Midori smiled sweetly. "This is Hinamori Amu. Ah, Amu-chan, wake up sweetie." Midori shook Amu gently, and her eyes fluttered open. Honey-yellow eyes turned from Midori to Kris, and she blinked. Kris blushed more and turned from her.

"T-this is Kris Birch. She's very shy." Midori said. Amu blankly looked at Kris.

"Where are Ikuto and the others?" Midori asked. "I don't know…" Amu said blankly. Midori's smile was slightly sad, but she smiled wider after a moment.

"Okay, I'll go look for them. Meanwhile, you girls stay here. Become friends, ne?" Midori walked away, and Amu closed her book. "Cut?" Kris asked, reading the cover of the book. Amu nodded. Kris smiled. "I love that book." She smiled.

"Cut." Amu said simple. "Callie, the main character, is slightly like me. She didn't speak for the longest time." Amu said. Kris looked up from the floor.

"Oh? You didn't talk?" Amu shook her head. "Never did for the longest time. I just started to talk a few days ago." Amu said, sitting cross legged, not caring since they were the only two in the room.

"I see. So, are the boys cute?" Kris asked. Amu blushed slightly. "Y-yeah. There are four boys here. Ikuto is the oldest, then Kukai, then Tadase, and then Kairi." Amu explained. Kris nodded.

"Who is with you?" Kris asked. Amu blushed harder. "Um...well….._she _says I shouldn't love yet. I'm too young. She's like a love angel….I guess." Amu said, looking to the side.

"Who is?" Before Amu could answer, the door swung open and everyone was pushed inside by Midori. "Guys, this is Kris Birch. And…oh! Amu, don't sit like that with a dress on!" Midori said, and Amu shot up.

"So, who?" Kris asked again, making everyone stare at her. "Um…uh…Rima-chan, Utau-chan, let's show Kris-san around, ne?" Amu easily changed the subject, making Kris raise an eyebrow.

"Sure." Kris stood up from her seat on the couch, and followed Amu. Amu, Rima, and Utau walked away with Kris, talking about girly things and stuff.

That left the boys wondering what the hell just happened. "Girls are scary…they can become friends so fast." Kairi muttered and all the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

-

"And this is my room." Amu let the girls inside, and Kris froze.

A pink bed was near the balcony, and a small computer desk was in the corner, covered with pink stickers and such. She had red hearts, blue spades, green clovers, and yellow diamonds hanging off her ceiling, and a small pink rug was in the middle of her wooden floor. Posters of anime and rock bands covered the walls, as well as drawings.

In the other corner there were a small table, a small beanie chair, stuffed toys, and a book. Amu blushed slightly.

"Wow. This is my first time in your room Amu…and it looks very…..girly." Yaya said, as she had recently joined the girls on their tour. Kris nodded.

Kris sat down on her bed, and bounced up and down. "Your bed is very bouncy." Kris giggled slightly.

"Get off! Su just made it this morning!" Kris froze at the name. "Is Su some girl here?" She turned to Rima. Rima nodded her head. "I see…." Kris muttered, staring at Amu once again before turning to look at her walls.

Kris looked at one of the drawings, and her facial expression changed to that one of shock. Her bangs fell over her eyes and she gripped the paper, folding it up and sticking it in her pocket when no one was watching. She turned away from the pictures, and watched Amu as she sat on her bed.

Amu smiled slightly, looking as Rima and Yaya bickered at each other. Amu noticed Kris's stare, and turned to Kris with a rare smile.

_Do you really not remember?_

Kris smiled and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go see if Midori-san has a room for me yet. Ja." She disappeared from the door and down the hall, a dark expression on her face.

_Do you not remember your smiling face, as huge and warm as the sun?_

Kris pasted Ikuto, and Ikuto looked back, staring at Kris blankly. "If you get anywhere near A-chan, I'll kill you." Kris muttered to Ikuto, glaring at him with an insane glint in her eyes. "You may be the holder of the Key, but I'm the holder of her heart." Ikuto smirked slightly, cursing himself as a bead of sweat strolled down his face.

"Oh? What do you know about Amu?" Ikuto asked, taking a step backwards, seeing Kris's eyes widened insanely.

"I killed her parents…I should know all I can about her."

"_A-chan, A-chan!" The young boy ran towards the small pink haired girl, who was sitting near a tree, her head dropping every so often. "A-chan, this isn't a place to nap." The boy giggled at the small blush spread cutely on the peaceful faced girl._

"_Ki-kun, gomen, ne. I'm just so sweepy…." The girl muttered, before falling to the side onto a bed of flowers. The boy smiled at her and kissed her check, curling up beside her. "Amu…" He muttered, clasping their hands._

_-_

"_LOVE-STRIKE!" The boy backed away from Amu winked at him, pointing her index finger at him. "Watashi no Eru! Angel of love!" Amu said, her hair holding blond streaks and her eyes a blue color. The boy jumped._

"_Kris Birch, I shall give you the power of Amu's love!" Eru said and kissed Kris on the check. Kris felt a warm energy bubble up inside him, and saw Amu standing there, smiling at him. "Ki-chan, daisuki!" Amu hugged him, and he hugged back.-_

_-_

_He looked at her, not caring for the rain. She stood there, her damp hair sticking to her face, covering her eyes as tears poured down her face, snot, tears, and rain dripping of her chin. Her whole body was shaking, and her black long sleeve dress clung to her body and her white socks were muddy and brown stained. _

_Her knees gave and she screamed before coughing on her own spit and falling limply to the ground. Kris stared at her with void eyes, a blank expression on his face. He turned to the three pictures surrounded with flowers. They had died at almost the same time, which they decided to join the funeral. Kris stared at the dead looking blond and bluish haired boy. _

_They stared at the ground, the youngest of the two holding the third picture. Kris turned to the girl again, and smirked. "Now no one can hurt you anymore…Amu."_


	10. First Step Towards Healing

**Reaper: **Well, well, well. I LIED! . I added this chapter up first before anything else. What can I say, I love this story~! Well, it is kind of rushed, and the ending is a bit dramatic, but hey, this could happen.

**Amu: **I think people are just happy that you updated. People thought you were dead.

**Ikuto: **Leave her alone. if you get on her bad side, she won't pair us up.

**DISCLAIMER: ****LONG TIME NO SEE! HOW IS EVERYONE?! WELL, AS YOU KNOW, I'M THE DISCLAIMER HERE TO SAY REAPEROFDARKNESS OWNS NOTHING BESIDES THIS LAPTOP SHE'S USING, AND THE OC, KRIS~!**

**Reaper: **-.-'' Thank you...for that interesting disclaimer. Anyways, onto the story.

_**~_~_~_~_~_FIRST STEP TOWARDS HEALING~_~_~_~_~**_

After Kris's exclamation, she walked away. Ikuto was left standing in the hallway, staring at her descending back. Ikuto wiped the sweat that seemed to drip form his brow the moment her gaze set upon him.

Amu came dashing from around the corner and almost ran into the poor boy, if not for Ikuto catching her.

Amu blushed.

"I-Ikuto! W-what are you doing, standing here in the middle of the hall!? Someone could crash into you!" Amu stuttered, flushed. Ikuto smirked and hugged her, making her squeal. Amu instantly felt something was wrong with Ikuto, since he seemed to be shaking slightly.

"It's nothing," he muttered and pulled away form her, walking away. Amy touched her forehead, feeling her heart speed up. Why was it that she wanted Ikuto to hold her like that more than anything else in the world? Did the warmth of his body make her heart speed up? Was it the blissful moments when his breath caressed the nape of her neck? What was it?

Amu felt her head throb and she shook it, trying to calm down.

She walked away, not noticing Rima and Yaya looking at her.

-

Kairi sat against the window, looking out into the garden. He looked over as the door opened, letting the room now hold two people, Kairi and Amu. Amu blinked at him and smiled before sitting down next to him.

"Hey. You're Kairi, right? I haven't gotten the chance to actually strike up a conversation with you," Amu smiled as she spoke politely, an old habit she was forced to learn. Kairi nodded his head to her and turned back to the outside scenery.

Amu fidgeted and sighed. She turned to Kairi.

"So, you are a pyromaniac?" She asked him. Kairi turned to her once more.

"Yes. You have split personalities?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a smile smile.

"Why are you in here, besides the fact that you like to burn things?" Amu asked.

"I tried to burn myself. They instantly sent me here," Kairi said and sighed. "My twin brother had died in a fire when we were small, maybe toddlers? I don't remember what age. I just remember his face, pushing me out of the way of a falling beam, and burning to death," Kairi spoke.

"_KAIRI!" A boy that was the twin of Kairi, besides the more green hair, pushed Kairi out of the way of a burning beam, causing the two to be separated by the burning ashes and crackling wood. Kairi had blood pouring out of his head and his twin, Musashi, had blood pouring out of his one eye, holding his arm, and had burn marks all over his slowly scorched cloths._

_Musashi gave Kairi a weak smile as flames started to lick at his flesh, melting it off his bones. Kairi gave a horrific scream as a fire-fighter hauled him out of the burning hell._

"_MUSASHI! MUSASHI!" Kairi screamed as he struggled, kicking at the man to let him go._

"_GO BACK! GO BACK! NO!" Kairi screamed with all his might as the house collapsed. Ashes flew into the air, twirling with the wind. His sister, Yukari, hugged him and cried with him._

Kairi broke free from his thoughts when Amu waved a hand in front of his face. He blushed slightly and backed away.

"Sorry, you spaced out," she giggled slightly while looking at him.

"Anyways, it was nice talking to you, Kairi-kun. I have to go; I'll talk to you later?" She asked as she turned to the door. Kairi nodded.

"Bye-bye, Samurai-san," Amu said in a mysterious voice before walking out, leaving a bewilded Kairi.

-

Kris was sitting against the couch in the lounge, smiling to herself as she messed with her stuffed toy. Her red hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she had changed into a black T-shirt and black shorts, wearing black and white stripped stockings. She was barefoot, and you could see a small hole starting to form near her toe.

Amu walked in, skipping as she did so. She felt happy that she talked to Kairi. Speaking of Kairi, Amu wondered how old he was.

Amu was tackled into a hug by Kris, and the two laughed. Ikuto walked in and saw Kris, who in turned smiled widely at Ikuto. Tadase came in behind him, and blushed when he saw Amu laughing.

"H-Hi Hinamori-san!" Tadase said blushing like mad. Amu did the same and Kris clenched her fists as she watched the two blush at each other.

_She. Is. Mine._

Any sane person could see that Kris was sending that message to Tadase, but the ditzy fool was too busy acting like a teenage girl in love to notice. Ikuto and Kris though, were actually shocked that Amu was blushing back.

"A-anyways, what are you doing?" Tadase asked as Kukai and Kairi walked in. Rima came in with Nagi, and Yaya was pulling Utau and Lulu in. Frankly, the whole cast was there.

"I came in to relax," Amu said blushing.

"Anyways, Midori called us here! She said she had big news!" Yaya said with a smile. Everyone sat down and waited for the woman to appear. When she did so, she looked at Lulu.

"Everyone, as you al know, Lulu had come here because she had a eating disorder. Well, the doctors said she is healthy and ready to leave," Midori said and everyone blinked in shock. Lulu beamed proudly.

"The only reason I got that eating disorder is because I was trying to make myself perfect for my mother!" Lulu aid with a smile.

"So, I have one request. Since this is Lulu's last day, why don't we play a game?" Midori said with a tilt of her head.

"We're going to talk about what we want to be when we grow up~!" Midori said in a sing-song voice. Amu shivered.

"Utau, go first," Midori said as they formed a circle. They looked at Utau. She blushed.

"Well, you already know I sing. I want to be a professional singer," she said and looked down at her hands.

"Lulu?" Midori asked the next blond. She blushed.

"I-I want to be an actress like my mother. That, or a fashion designer," Lulu said and smiled when Amu smiled at her.

"Yaya?" Midori asked and laughed when Yaya bounced in her seat.

"Yaya ants to be a nursery school teacher!" Yaya said with a huge smile. Everyone but Kris and Amu instantly knew why, which made the two girls confused.

"Kukai?" Midori asked and the boy smirked.

"I want to be soccer star!" Kukai said with a smirk. He smiled at Utau, who blushed.

"Nagihiko?"

"I actually want to be a dancer. That, or a baseball player," Nagihiko said with a sweet smile. Rima hugged him tighter.

"Kairi?"

"I actually wanted to be a samurai when I was younger, but when I realized that they don't exist anymore, I decided kendo was the way to go. I want to be a professional kendo champion," Kairi muttered with a blush. Amu pulled a smile.

"That is good. You can do it, Samurai-san," Amu spoke once again to the boy, that angelic tone in her voice. Everyone froze as Amy stared at Kairi, her eyes blue and her high-lights blond.

"I am Eru, Amu's fifth personality. I am a love angel, as well as the dream angel to Amu," Eru spoke, sitting politely. Everyone stared.

"Anyways, forgive me for interrupting your game. Please, go on," Amu said with a bow of her head. Everyone froze and awkwardly went back to what they were doing.

"Rima?"

"I want to be a comedian," she spoke with full seriousness, Everyone stared at Rima, not expecting that to be her answer. She glared at them with a small blush on her face.

"I want to make people laugh," she mumbled. Amu, who had turned back, smiled sweetly.

"Tadase?"

Tadase blushed and messed with his hands.

"I actually wanted to be a king when I was younger. Now, I think being the president or something like that is more mature," Tadase spoke, blushing more as everyone clapped in awe.

"Kris?"

Everyone waited for Kris to answer. Ikuto had warned all of them except Amu about what she said. They were all cautious.

"I am to be with the one I love~! That's what I want to be when I grow up," Kris said with a romantic sigh. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked away from everyone, trying to hide his blush behind his bangs.

"I-I wanted to be a cat when I was young. Not just any cat, a pirate cat. Why? Cats are free. They stray. Pirates follow no rules. They live by what they decide, not what others tell them. I wanted to be free all my life, and now I am," Ikuto muttered the last part, casting a glance to Amu, who blushed.

"Amu-chan?" Midori asked and everyone leaned in to listen to Amu. She blushed.

"I-I want to be a bride!" She exclaimed, making everyone link.

"Brides are elegant. Brides show that you are ready to start your life with the one you love, ready to show everyone how mature you are. Being a bride means you've decided you're tired of the childish ways and ready to face the world. Being a kid, teenager, and young adult is just a test drive for the real deal. Once you get married, you've already stepped into the world we call life," Amu spoke, her eyes turning blue and her hair gaining blond high-lights.

"Demo…" she muttered and her bangs fell over her face.

"I WANNA PARTY! I WANNA RUN AROUND IN NOTHING BUT A TANK-TOP AND SHORTS! I WANNA ROCK OUT TO HARDCORE MUSIC AND SCREAM My LUNG OUT!" Amu roared, her eyes turning purple, as well as her high-lights.

"I wanna play a guitar, I wanna have my first kiss! I wanna show everyone I'm not some cry-baby! I wanna be the Amu no one can be but me! I'M IRU, AND I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE~!" Iru squealed and bounced around, strumming on a air guitar. Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, and Kris blushed as Amu jumped around, her dress flying up, showing her thighs.

But, since this is a rather non-perverted fanfic, and Amu-chan is only twelve, we'll not have her get raped or anything.

"I-Iru-chan," Midori spoke, sweat dropping. This was her first time seeing Iru. Sure, she's met Eru but not Iru.

"I, Iru, am AMU'S BADASS SIDE! I'm the devil in her, waiting to cause chaos! Nice to scare you!" Iru said and smiled sweetly, something that put everyone on the edge for an odd reason.

"Yaya wants to know why Amu-chi has so many personalities!" Yaya exclaimed before anyone could stop her. Iru's playful manor changed as her eyes vanished into soulless violet orbs.

"Why…?" She asked and her bangs covered he eyes.

_Amu cried as her hair was pulled, tugging her into a wall. Hot tears ran down her fair along with blood as her face burn like fire, and the world got fuzzy like mist. She was on her knees, her hands pressed against the wall to support her as a heel was kicked into her side._

_She was sent tumbling to the side, and coughed in pain. Her body protested as she stood up, seeing her mother standing there, an insane glare in her eyes. _

"_Your father is probably out, banging another whore. So, for the mean time, let's play 'Dollie Amu'. I'll treat you like a rag doll, and you don't speak like one, okay?" Amu cried silently and nodded her head as much as she could, before biting her tongue to stifle a scream. Her mother had dug her heel into Amu's hand, breaking the skin._

"_RAG DOLLS DON'T SPEAK!" Her mom screamed and smacked her foot into Amu's face. Amu was snapped backwards and crashed into the wall._

"_Mommy is tired. I'm going to go to sleep," Amu's mother said and walked into her room. A click was heard, informing Amu that her parent's bedroom door was locked, and struggled to sit up. She shivered and sniffled, trying her best to get her head to focus. Her whole body was screaming in agony, but she still stood up._

_Her small, six year old body dragged to the front door, and out to the neighborhood. Amu had grabbed her jacket and covered her face with her hood, trying to hide the abuse. She found her way to a park and sat down, ignoring everything around her._

"_What's wrong-nya?" A voice asked and Amu looked up with soulless eyes to see-_

"Iru-chii?" Yaya asked with a tilt of her head. Iru snapped her head up, tears trailing down her face.

_**SHE NEEDS TO SPEAK! THEY NEED TO KNOW! TELL THEM! TELL THEM!**_

"I-IT IS HORRIBLE!" Iru cried, falling to the floor. Kris's eyes widened, staring at Iru.

"W-without him, without Christopher, it was hell! It was suffocating. I couldn't breath. We couldn't breath. Everyday, every night, time after time, it was suicide waiting to happen! Amu couldn't take it. Scars, scars along her body! Tears were drowning us! Killing her! It wouldn't stop! Oh god, it wouldn't stop! She almost jumped. She got so close. Because, because she bled, it tore, it decayed, she couldn't take it! The flower died, and with it, so did her last hope! When he died, when the cat died, she gave up. Chris was no where, gone, forgotten. Left her in the dark world. No, no more. Please, make it stop!" But now, Iru had gone inside Amu, letting Amu out. Amu cried and curled into a ball.

"Make it stop, make it stop! Amu's been a good girl! She cooks, cleans, does her chores, gets good grades, is a talented actress and singer, is wonderful in gym, and is in the level of Picasso in art, so she's a good girl! MAKE IT STOP! Please, please, it hurts. It hurts!" Amu cried and cried, but no one could speak. Even Kris, the person who loved Amu so dearly, couldn't snap out of his stupor to help her with her break-down.

"Mommy and daddy hate Amu! Amu is nothing. Worthless! She should die, die, die, and die!" Amu gripped her wrist, letting her scars appear less transparent.

"Why?! Why did daddy lie? Why did he make mommy cry and cheat on her? Why did he look at me? Why did he touch me? Why did mommy hit me? Why did she cut me every chance she got? Why did she blame it on poor little Amu? WHY?!" By now, Amu had been gripping out her pink locks, trying to hard to rip as much of her hair as possible out of her skull.

Midori was the first to snap out of the daze and rushed to Amu, trying to pull her hands away from her face.

"AMU IS A BAD GIRL! A dirty, stupid, worthless, disgusting girl! No one loves her, no one!" Amu said, apparently speaking in third person now. Ikuto quickly snapped too and rushed to hold Amu against the sofa, Midori calling for her husband or medication. Ikuto pinned her arms above her head and straddled her, making sure she didn't thrash around.

Tears poured down her face as she struggled, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. Rima buried her head into Nagi, not wanting to see her friend like this. Yaya started crying, blaming herself. Lulu went over to held, holding Amu's head in place t whisper calming words to her.

"I should just die! I already was done so much horrible things by father and mother! Death would be peaceful! LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Amu kicked her legs, which caught Ikuto off-guard. He let go of her and she pushed him off her, shoving Lulu away. Amu swung her fist into the glass mirror, breaking it. Utau screamed in alarm as Amu pressed a fairly big shard of glass to her wrist. She one panting and shaking, her eyes unfocused as memories jumped her, sending her on an endless merry-go-round down memory lane.

"A-Amu!" Kris and Tadase gasped at the same time. By now, Nikaidou, Tsumugu, Ami, Yukari (who was a nurse here, also Kairi's older sister) and Midori were all in the room, panicking.

"So, she's having a mental break-down?!" Tsumugu asked, covering Ami's tear-filled eyes. Midori nodded slowly and everyone froze as Amu dropped the glass. She fell to her knees.

"I just want it all to go away! The pain, the scars, the memories, all of it!" Amu cried, gripping the glass shards again. They dug into her hands, causing blood to drip.

Tadase stood, watching, unable to do anything. He clenched his fists so hard, blood dripped to the floor. Was this what it was like to watch someone break down? He remembered when he used to do this, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagi watching. Did they feel this helpless emotion eating at their hearts? Why was his body so numb? Did this horrible feeling pass through his three friends when he used to break down? Did it?

Amu finally broke down into horrid, spine-shivering sobs. Utau rushed over to her, not minding that she was kneeling in broken glass, and held Amu. Utau held her to her chest, her own tears flowing down. Lulu rushed over and joined, before Yaya and Rima tackled them. Kukai and Nagi later joined and Ikuto wrapped his arms around Utau's who buried her face into his shoulder. Tadase wobbled over to them and collapsed beside Kukai, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Kairi kneeled down beside Yaya and bent his head against her shoulder, his tears falling. The only one not in their group circle was Kris, who stood there.

"WHY?! Why can't I do anything?!" Kris bent down and clenched her head, tears falling. She gave a frustrated growl and cursed to herself, muttering belittling things to herself. Midori rushed over and ushered everyone away from Amu. Nikaidou stepped in and picked up Amu, who was staring into space, her eyes dead. She was pale, and covered in blood.

"E-everyone….go back to your rooms. Lulu, I think you'll be staying with us a little longer, won't you?" Midori asked as she saw Lulu throw up. Lulu cried and nodded her head.

They all went to their rooms and Kris tugged on Ikuto's shirt.

"You know my past with her. But why, why can a complete stranger lung at her to stop her from hurting herself, but I, someone who's obsessed with her, can't?" Kris asked. Ikuto sighed and patted the child's head. Kris's eyes widened as she felt Ikuto's hands shaking.

_He….he was scared. He was as scared as I was. They all were. But they, strangers, comforted her more than I could have ever….I didn't even comfort her at the funeral of her parents. Oh god, how horrible. _

"My name is Christopher. I'm to be called Kris here. I am a boy, and I've known Amu since she was a child. She may have forgotten, I do realize that. And I don't blame her. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I trust her with you. I lied. I didn't kill her parents. I may have been involved, but I didn't raise a knife to them. I've given up on her, Tsukiyomi. You can have her. You, or any of those other boys. I don't care. As long as she is happy, I can live. Anyways, I'm here for suicide. You?" Kris asked with a sad smile.

"The same," Ikuto spoke and walked away, leaving Kris alone in the broken room.

"Maybe, maybe this was a step towards healing, Amu…" Kris said and walked to his room.

-------

**Reaper: **Was it short? I hope not. Sorry if it was. Did you like it?

**Amu: **Reaper wants to draw a picture now of Amu being hugged by Utau. She thought it was touching.

**Ikuto: **I swear to god, ReaperofDarkness is a perfectly insane girl that is always smiling! NOTHING. IS. WRONG. WITH. HER.

**Reaper: Sure. **


	11. April 1st

The next morning after the breakdown Amu turned out to be a boy, Ikuto confessed his enternal love for Tadase, and Su turned out to have a evil complex with bunnies.

They all lived happily in the rehab center, never to be seen from again.


	12. Yaya

Amu looked up at the ceiling, unable to move. Her arms and legs, which had been bandaged, were tied to her bedposts and her face was patched up as well as her neck, stomach, and every other place she had been wounded from. Her eyes were dead, and she was as silent as the darkness dancing around her. It had been two days since her little break-down and she had not been outside her room. Midori had moved her to a room with a installed bathroom and no windows, mirrors, vases, glasses, pencils, pens, rulers, or anything Amu could harm herself with. Someone was always with Amu at all times, everyone taking turns. At the moment, Ikuto was messing with his violin.

Amu turned to look at him, her face pale like the moonlight she couldn't see in the distance night sky.

Ikuto caught her stare and looked up, his heart aching at the broken Amu laying before him. He wanted so badly to run over there and hug her, but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Not when she was like this. Kris's words rung in his ears:

_"You win. You can have her."_

Ikuto got up from his beanie-bag chair and untied her arms and legs, effortlessly carrying her to the bathroom. Midori had instructed that every two hours Amu is to go to the bathroom to move around. Ikuto sat her down on the bath side and watched as she started to twirl with her hair, blood still in it. Even though she had not been in the shower for the last two days, she still smelled as fresh as a sweet strawberry.

Amu sat there, motionlessly. She had her gaze to the tiled floor, finding the white tile fascinating. Her hand fell from her hair and landed in her lap, her strength gone. Ikuto sighed and heard a knock at the door. Rima walked in, her eyes dimmed with no happiness.

"It's my turn now," Rima announced and Ikuto nodded his head. He got up as Rima walked over to Rima.

"I'm going to give her a shower. Ask Utau and Lulu so come here, please," she instructed, not turning to look at the depressed boy. Ikuto gave a hum to answer her and walked out, looking for the two girls who were called upon.

"Utau, Lulu, Rima wants you two to help her with Amu's showering," Ikuto stated as he came to the relaxation room, where everyone was sitting. They nodded and stood up, walking away. Yaya pouted, saying how she could help too, but no one listened to her.

Everyone was sitting around, Kairi and Kukai talking about the show they were watching, Yaya messing with Ami, Tadase, Ikuto, and Nagi talking about the newest movie coming out. No one noticed the door open. No one noticed the door close with a silent click. Kris twitched in his sleep, but didn't awaken.

"Yaya is bored. Yaya wants Pepe to play with. But...Pepe can't play with Yaya," Yaya muttered boredly. The door opened again, but no one noticed who had came in the first time. They all noticed when Utau came running in, tackling Kukai to the ground with a huge blush and giggle. Rima came in, and instantly sat down in Nagi's lap, hugging him close. Lulu walked in and went straight to Tadase, hugging his arm. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Midori came in and stopped us. She said she'd give Amu a bath. We went to the cafe and got some cookies...we ate them already," Rima spoke, seeing Ikuto's stare. Ikuto nodded.

Yaya had stopped playing with Ami, who in turned ran to hug Kairi. Yaya's face faded of all happy emotions as her eyes turned dead and bore at the scene of Utau and Kukai flirting with each other.

**"Kukai is Yaya's," **Yaya whispered harshly as her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Kukai isn't Utau-chi's. He is Yaya's," she hissed quietly, no one listening to her.

_**"Why?" **_

The question rang around the room and everyone froze, suddenly hearing the voice. Kris woke up with a snort and rubbed his eyes, turning to see Amu crouching beside Yaya, tilting her head to the side. Everyone felt a thump of shock, never noticing Amu in the room.

"Why do you say that?" Amu asked, her voice dead and emotionless. Yaya's eyes were unusually large, not from shock, but from horror.

"Yaya, why did you say such a horrible thing?" Amu asked, but Yaya's mind turned Amu image and her voice into that of a woman's.

_"YAYA! Why did you say such a horrible thing? Tsubsa is-" _The woman screamed and Yaya drew a scared gasp, shoving Amu away from her with panic laced in her veins.

"SHUT UP!" Yaya screamed, shooting up to her feet. Everyone was surprised. They never heard Yaya yell before.

"You don't know anything! Everyone gives you attention! Everyone cares for you! Everyone thinks you are a perfect little angel, not having any flaw! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A ATTENTION WHORE! Yaya should be the one everyone babies! Yaya should be the one who is hugged and teased, who everyone loves! If you weren't born, Mama and Papa-!" Yaya drew back, her eyes bursting from their dazed emotion. They were wide in pure horror, no longer showing the dazed, trance gleam in her eyes.

"I-I-I!" Yaya stuttered, shaking. She brought her hands to cover her mouth, tear flooding down her cheeks. She snapped her head to the side and shoved past Amu, running out the door. Kairi called after her, but didn't move to chase her. Amu sat there, leaning against the wall she had been pushed into. She had her head turned to the direction of where Yaya had left, but didn't move. Her bangs covered her eyes and her lips moved in a silent question.

**"What's your story...Yaya?"**

"How could Yaya do such a thing to Amu-chi? It wasn't her fault. Yaya is such a bad girl! Such a bad girl!" Yaya was in the corner of her room, crying her heart out. As she continued to belittle herself, her door opened. She cried and ignored the person walking up to her. She only reacted when they hugged her, pulling her close to their chest.

"Yaya isn't a bad girl," Amu whispered into Yaya's ear. She squeezed Yaya closer, feeling Yaya tense up.

"A-Amu...?" Yaya asked in disbelief. Amu pulled away from Yaya, tears falling down her own eyes. Her normal glowing gold eyes were a dead yellowish-brown, almost brown completely.

"Yaya isn't a bad girl. She's a sweet girl who's lonely," Amu whispered softly, her voice floating like a white, puffy cloud in the sky. Yaya backed away, pressing herself to the wall.

"LIAR!" Yaya screamed, clenching her head. "Yaya is such a horrible child! Mama and Papa didn't want Yaya after they got Tsubasa!" Yaya cried. Amu's eyes closed just a bit, leaving them half-opened, and touched Yaya's cheek.

"Please, tell me," Amu spoke and pulled Yaya into another hug. "Tell me your story," she whispered and Yaya felt tears prickle against her eyes again.

_"Yaya," Yaya, who was eleven at the time, turned to her father. He was smiling widely, and picked up Yaya, since she was small and weightless for her age._

_"Mama had the baby~!" He cried overjoyed. Yaya burst into excited giggles, seeing as she was a big sister now. _

_"Tsukasa is his name, and he's so cute!" Papa spoke again. "Mama and I are going to take so much pictures of him, give him all kinds of food, toys, and so much love!" Papa rambled on, dropping Yaya onto the couch. "I have to go call everyone! Bye!" He walked into the kitchen to get the phone, ignoring Yaya who blinked._

_"Papa, we're suppose to go to the park today!" Yaya cried in disappointment. Papa looked at her. "Not today Yaya, I'm busy. Some other time, ne?" He asked and turned away from her. Yaya's eyes dimmed slightly._

_A week later, Yaya was in her room, ignored and forgotten by her parents who were downstairs cooing their new child. Yaya gripped onto her Pepe plush doll she had made, and bit her lip. _

_"Don't leave Yaya alone," she whispered to herself. She stood up and walked downstairs, seeing them hugging the stuffing out of Tsubasa._

_"Ah, Yaya, want to hold your new brother?" Mama asked with a sweet smile. Yaya stared at the baby with disgust._

_"No. Yaya hates Tsubasa. Because of Tsubasa, you're forgetting me," Yaya pouted childishly, her glare rising when Tsubasa spit up. Papa took Tsubasa while Mama frowned and crossed her arms to her chest. _

_"Yaya, that isn't nice," Mama scold. Yaya clenched her fists._

_"Mama and Papa promised Yaya to go to the park with, everyday! But no, you aren't! I hate Tsubasa! If he wasn't born, then you would remember about me!" Yaya whined, forgetting her childish 'third person' talk. Yaya's mother gasped and slapped her child, anger flaring._

_"YAYA! Why did you say such a horrible thing? Tsubasa is your new baby brother and he's going to be loved by us! If you can't handle the fact of having a sibling, GROW UP! You aren't a child anymore. We aren't going to be around forever to give you attention. Stop acting like a child! If Pepe was still alive-!" Mama drew back, shocked at her own words. Yaya stood there, frozen. Pepe had been Yaya's yunger sister who had died in a car accident when they were younger. Because of the shock, Yaya had made a imaginary Pepe, taking the place of the younger sister she lost. Her parents had babied her, trying to rid her of the sadness that always stayed in her heart._

_"IF PEPE WAS STILL ALIVE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO BRING THAT BABY INTO THE WORLD! TSUBASA IS JUST A REPLACEMENT, ISN'T HE?" Yaya screamed with all her might, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mama snapped and smacked her child again, sending her to the floor._

_"Pepe is already dead and gone. We need to move on with our lives!" Mama cried and Papa came over, carrying Tsubasa._

_"Pepe! Pepe! Pepe is still with me!" Yaya cried and curled into a ball, finding her mother's words painful. Papa stared at her, his eyes dead and emotionless._

_"Yaya, I think you need help," he said and Yaya's eyes squinted shut with pain._

_"Everyone, this is Yaya. Please be nice to her," Midori cooed to everyone. Kukai came up to her and smacked her on the back._

_"Here there, Yaya! Name's Kukai! Wanna play soccer with me?" He asked with a huge smile. _

When Yaya finally stopped crying, she sat up and saw Amu's tears had also dried. Amu smiled slightly, but only for a second before she stood up.

"Come along Yaya, you need to apologize to everyone for scaring them," Amu spoke and helped Yaya up. Yaya gripped onto Amu's hand tightly, nearly squeezing her circulation off. They walked into the relaxation room, and everyone was startled to see Amy with Yaya.

"Minne-san..." Yaya muttered sadly, before burying her head into Amu's shoulder in fear. "I'M SORRY!" Yaya cried and ran from Amu, tackling Kukai and Utau.

"I'm such a selfish cry-baby!" She cried and heard Kukai chuckle lightly before patting her head. She sniffled and looked up, seeing Kukai smiling at her. Utau hugged her, along with everyone else.

Away from the group hug, near the door, Kris and Amu stood their.

"You did a great job there, princess," Kris muttered as he wrapped a arm around Amu's waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Same for you K-kun," Amu muttered softly. Kris's eyes widened.

"Y-you remember?" Kris whispered harshly. Amu turned to him. "Yes," she muttered before turning away from him. She took a step out the door and froze.

"I remember everything. I remember you, Auntie and Uncle, the old house I lived in, even Tsukasa-nii. Every memory from when I was seven years old and younger have come back to me," Amu spoke and turned to him again.

"I'm starting to heal, Christopher. I can feel it. Please, whatever you do, don't do anything to wound me again. It might not be to late to turn back and break again," she muttered darkly before walking away.

"Amu..." Kris trailed off and clenched his fists as he bit his lip, his bags covering his eyes. His long red hair swished as he bent his head down. He unclenched one of his fists and brought it to his hair.

"I guess I won't be needing this stupid hair anymore," he spoke aloud and went to find a pair of scissors.

Amu was laying on her bed, bound to it again. Midori had came running up to her and had slapped her, crying about she had disappeared on Midori. Amu apologized and was hugged tightly before scolded and bound to her bed again. Amu sighed, looking up at the ceiling again. Tears prickled her eyes and she blinked them closed, feeling sleep clawing at her mind.

"A nap won't hurt," she spoke to herself, talking herself into giving in. "It will help. It will heal you. It makes everything peaceful," she muttered and felt herself fade into the darkness.


	13. Nagi

**Reaper: **I AM NOT DEAD! I AM MOST CERTAINLY ALIVE! CAN'T YOU TELL BY ME GIVING YOU THE LONG, LONG AWAITED CHAPTER? Please don't be mad. TAKS and final exams attacked me and I had to retake my test to see if I can pass the eight grade (YES, I AM GOING INTO HIGH SCHOOL. D : OH NOES) and I have my birthday and A-kon and all this stuff happening, so I couldn't find the time to upload. You better be happy. It is 5 AM in the muffin morning, and I spent an hour typing this up...I type slow when tired. XD Haha. I am so sorry if this chapter is horrible and crappy, but I don't reallt have a idea of what Nagi's past is like, and I tired, so I threw things together. Anywas, as usual, I have errors and such. Joy. Anyways, ENJOY~!

**DISCLAIMER: I AM BACK TO SAY REAPEROFDARKNESS DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES HER OC, KRIS. **

Everyone looked up at the entrance of the lobby as an unfamiliar red head walked in.

His red hair was shirt and spiky in the back, but hung in his face. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with plaid red patches sewn into the dark fabric here and there, and had on holed black skinny jeans. He blinked, licking his lip ring, while another piercing was on his tongue. His ears, which were full of piercings, were sticking out among his red locks.

He smiled.

"What?" He asked and everyone stared.

"Did we get a new kid?" Yaya asked, clinging to Amu possessively. Rima glared at the girl while Amu continued to stare.

"Kris, your hair looks awesome," Amu spoke, making everyone jump. They whirled to her, disbelief in their expressions before turning their gaze to Kris again. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He repeated in a growl, irritation bubbling up inside.

"You-girl-boy-what?" Yaya yelled in confusion, everyone staring.

Kris laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah…about that. You see, I like cross dressing, but I decided my hair was too long so I went back to my boy appearance," Kris explained and everyone stares. Nagi's stare was more of a heated glare, something Kris noticed.

"If you have to the time joke around with dressing up as the opposite gender, then you should have the time to at least take care of it. You can't just decide you want to go back to your boy appearance because of a stupid hair issue," Nagi hissed out with a glare. Kris tensed up and Amu looked over, her eyes still shinning that dead color.

Nagi suddenly seemed to notice that he was in a room filled with people and excused himself, hurrying out the door. Amu got up and moved after him, closing the door silently behind him.

"You look really hot," Utau commented, making everyone stare at her wide-eyed. Kukai had one of complete horror while Kris laughed.

"Thanks, but I have a crush back home," Kris explained and saw Ikuto give him a questionable look. He winked at Ikuto before sitting down on the couch.

"It feels great to wear actual boxers," the cross dresser spoke, making the girls blush.

"Nagi?" Amu asked, standing outside Nagi's door. She heard shuffling before the door opened slightly and she was forcefully pulled in. Nagi slammed her against the door, pinning her to the wood as he glared at her.

"What?" He hissed coldly as his ice-like eyes bore into her head ones. She lifted a hand to touch the one that was holding her against the door and he backed away.

"I remember….when Su first came out. She found you cutting yourself," Amu muttered as she slid against the door, sitting on her knees as she stared at her wrists and hands. Scars covered her whole body and she looked up at Nagi, who stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Why? Why would you try to take your life when you are already in heaven? Compared to the outside word, isn't this place peaceful and full of happiness?" Amu asked and moved a hand to her lock she wore around her neck, under her clothing and out of sight.

"You don't know my past," Nagi spat at her coldly, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No, but can't I learn? I trust you, and I've let you all see more of me than I'd ever want anyone to know," Amu looked at Nagi, who stared back at her, his eyes brightening up somewhat.

"I don't care about you," he spoke. Amu titled her head.

"All you you, you all think this is a fucking FUN HOUSE. This is a place where parents drop of their kids to 'get better' when there probably was nothing wrong with them in the first fucking place!" Nagi hissed out, clenching his head. Amu blinked.

"If that is what you think, then okay... Nagi….you've cross dressed before, haven't you? That's why you have the long hair and the elegance of a woman," Amu pointed out and Nagi shot a glare at her.

"The Fujisaki family has a rule. All males have to be raised as woman to grow in their dancing styles. I was just….more into it. My mother thought there was something wrong with me, saying I 'wasn't normal' or 'disgusting and disgraceful'. She thought I wanted to be a real woman. Maybe I did. But, I don't want to. I grew to like basketball, and started to be manlier. I even fell in love with Rima," Nagi gave out a laugh, though it was dead.

"Then you are normal. But why cut yourself?" Amu asked. Nagi looked up.

"Maybe I wanted to give myself a reason to be here. If I stayed here, I'd be able to stay with Rima. If I was deemed healthy and fixed, I'd have to leave her. But…Rima is perfect now. She's happy, and everything. They are going to start sending us away. I heard them. Lulu's better, so she'll be leaving soon. Rima is next, I know it," Nagi spoke and felt tears fall.

"**Then why don't you go with her?" **Amu's voice cut through his sobs and he shot his head to her, his eyes wide.

"If you are normal, then leave with her. She has no family to go home to. She told me so. Take her in," Amu spoke.

"Teach her to dance," she gave a soft smile at the thought.

"Let her be happy with you. I know she loves you, and you love her. Don't waste a chance," Amu spoke and looked up.

Nagi looked at her before standing up, moving to Amu. He helped her up from the ground before opening the door. He gave her a nod before they walked towards the lobby.

"UWAU~! RIMA-CHII! That was such a funny joke!" They heard Yaya yell as she burst into giggles. They peered into the lobby to see Rima standing in front of the group, telling a joke. They all burst into giggles, including Kris.

"See?" Amu whispered.

"The only ones holding you guys back are yourselves. Take the chance," Amu nudged him in the direction of Rima. He blushed and they all turned to him.

"R-Rima….." He spoke and blushed more. He turned to Amu, who was now standing out in the open. Her dead eyes sparkled slightly before she gave a nod.

"Rima….would you like to go out with me?" He blurted out and everyone 'aw'ed or squealed. Ikuto smiled and Utau smiled as she gripped Kukai's hand.

Rima blushed red, her eyes hazing as tears formed.

"Y-yes!" She cried and tackled him into a hug, making him smile and pick her up, giving her a light kiss on the nose as she sobbed. Kris smiled and Nagi turned to him, still holding Rima in his arms.

"Forgive me for snapping at you," he spoke with a soft smile, meaning his words of apology. Kris nodded.

"Apology accepted," Kris said with a thumbs up. Everyone cooed as Rima clung to Nagi tighter.

Midori came up from behind Amu, smiling at her daughter.

"They are ready," Amu whispered, completing her secret mission Midori had asked her to partake in. Midori gave her a hug and a kiss on the head, saying she was a good girl.

"They will be leaving in two days," Midori whispered sadly before walking up to the new couple. Amu stood back before turning, slipping around the corner.

_Everyone's growing up. They don't realize it, but they are all almost healed. They don't have a reason to be here. They are just chaining themselves up. _Amu thought and shook her head.

She went to her room and closed the door before swaying to her bed. She plopped down and curled into a ball, hugging her pillow.

"They are all going to leave me," Amu cried as tears spilled onto her pillow case.

"Though, as long as they are happy, I can deal with it," she spoke and her lock shinned a light color.


	14. OMAKE

**Reaper: **While I am working on the new chapter, here is some pure RANDOMNESS AND CRACK to fill your needs of our romantic couples. Haha. Enjoy and SORRY~!

**Once upon a time...**

"HOLD UP!" The narrator paused, jumping slightly as a pink haired angel walked into the recording booth, her yellow-honey eyes glaring at ReaperofDarkness.

"Where's the new chapter of All in the Minds? This is a stupid fairy tale beginning you just read! WHY DO YOU HAVE A SCRIPT?" The girl viciously demanded, making Reaper squeal back in fear.

"I-I am currently working on the chapter, but since it has been so long, I decided to post this up for the time being so my readers won't get mad at me!" Reaper cried and curled in a ball as Amu glared at her.

"F-fine..." Amu let her face slide into one of pity as she watched Reaper cry in the corner, shaking like a baby.

"O-once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl. Her name was Amu-Hime, and she was the Princess of Tamago Castle," Reaper spoke into her headset as the recording booth popped into a forest scenery with a pink castle in the background. Amu's clothing popped into that of a pink, puffy, sparkly dress that was filled with white and yellow frills and laces. Amu looked ready to shred her cloths, but you could still catch the hint of a satisfied blush staining her cheeks.

"S-seriously? Tamago Castle? The muffin cakes?" Amu swore, before paling, realizing all swear words were replaced with sugary sweet desserts.

"REAPEROFDARKNESS! YOU COOKIE CAKE!" Amu let out a frustrated squeal when the words were yet again replaced with a yummy treat.

Amu-Hime was a beautiful, angel like girl who had the heart of a goddess. She forgave everyone in sight, even if they were the cruelest beings alive. She, however, had a dark secret.

"What is that?" Amu asked, curious as to what Reaper was going to put as her secret.

Amu-Hime was the daughter of a God and Angel, making her a rare and dangerous being.

"What?" Amu asked, completely lost.

"Not to mention she had her own harem with all the boys in the kingdom," Reaper added with a mocking tone. Amu blushed.

"HEY! IT'S JUST IKUTO...And Tadase...and Kairi...and Kukai...and Kris...and...I'll shut up now," Amu went to a corner to mutter about harems. Reaper smirked with victory.

"And-Eh? I-Ikuto? W-why are you and Kukai coming closer to me with a rope and sack? NOOOOO!" Reaper's voice faded as Ikuto's voice was heard throughout the air.

"AH, ah, testing, testing. Okay. Our turn to make a story. While Amu-Hime had a harem, she was in love with Ikuto-Ou, the king of the Cat Kingdom," Ikuto's voice filled in.

"And," Rima's voice was heard as Amu looked up from her place in the castle, where she was sitting on a throne. "She was best friends with Rima, the travelling clown who became her partner in ruling," Rima spoke.

"And she had the protection of Yaya, the awesome, super cool magician who was Amu-chi's bodyguard!" Yaya squealed.

"And Kukai, the knight in shinning armour who protected Amu with his best friend, Yaya," Kukai announced.

"And Ikuto's rival in Amu's hand in marrige, Tadase, who was the Prince of the Gays," Tadase's voice spoke.

"And Kairi, Amu's first captian on the Swords, a group who puts their life on the line for their princess," Kairi spoke.

"Haha, and then you had Utau, Lulu, and me, Kris, who are the evil bad guys who want to kidnap Amu!" Kris annoucned and you could hear Utau and Lulu protest in the background.

"Haha. Did you forget about me? Nagi, the professional dancer, was also a love interest for Amu, even though he had a crush on Rima," Nagi announced.

"A-ano..." Amu muttered as they all fell silent, before you heard Tadase take over the narrations.

Amu, sitting on her throne, felt as if something, or rather _someone _was missing in her life. Amu's four Guardians, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, all pointed out that Amu was missing love. Rima, being the angel of guidance for Amu at times, suggested that Amu held a tournament for those who wished to court Amu. Amu protested, seeing it pointless to have men fight over her. On the other hand, Amu's parents, Midori and Tsumugu, agreed immiditely with the thought of their first born child finding love. Amu, now with everything against her, agreeded and let her friends, Yaya, Rima, and Nagi, plan the tournament.

"And-AH! Rima! Wait! I still get to narrate until the fight! AHHHHH!" A crash was heard and Amu sweat dropped as she heard Rima cough, getting the grasp of the story.

Rima planned to have Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, Nagi, and Kukai battle against each other to decide who was right. Meanwhile, Kris, Utau, and Lulu, who had formed the KUL org. were plotting their evil plans of kidnapping Amu.

While the boys appeared, ready to fight to the death, Amu sat in her throne, wondering why the Gods just didn't shot her and let her end this stupid story.

"U-uh...Rima...that...that's kinda breaking the fourth wall," Kris spoke.

"Your face is breaking the fourth wall," Rima shot back. Amu, as well as everyone else, sweat dropped.

"That was uncalled for," Kris spoke out, loosing his cool.

"Your birth was uncalled for," Rima hissed.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE MIDGET! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kris yelled back before Kairi took over the narration. Everyone ignored the background fighting, screaming and smacking filling the air.

"So...Amu..." Kairi began.

So, Amu watched as Kairi and Kukai fought first. Since both were good in the skills of swordsmenship, Kairi dropped out after Yaya started crying over his cut cheek. Kukai made it to the next level.

"HOT FUDGE YES!" Kukai cried in the background. Kairi coughed awkwardly before continuing.

Next was Tadase and Nagi. Before either one could move, Nagi forfitted, confessing he was really in love with Rima, and just used his love for Amu to get close to her. Rima gladly responded back with her own confession and Amu glared in jealousy as the two hugged.

"YAYA-CHI'S TURN~!" Yaya's voice screamed and a crash was heard.

"Yaya! You tackled Kairi!" Utau's voice was heard. Kairi gave a moan and Yaya took over.

So while Amu-chi watched Rima and Nagi cuddle, she watched as Ikuto and Tadase had the final battle. Neither looked ready to give up. NEITHER.

Ikuto transformed into his super awesome Tokyo Mew Mew wanna-be cosplay, Black Lynx and-

"HEY!" Ikuto yelled but Yaya ignored him.

-AND Tadase transformed into his super gay Sailor Moon cross-dressing outfit, Platinum Royale.

"YAYA!" Tadase shreiked and Yaya laughed.

"BUT BEFORE THEY COULD ATTACK, THE KUL ORG. APPEARED!" Kris screamed out and everyone fell silent.

"... Kris, no need to scream," Amu muttered and Kris bowed in apology.\

Utau coughed before taking over the narration.

Amu was grabbed by Utau and Lulu before tied up in magic ropes that only could be broken by her true love. Kris laughed and mocked Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto growled in annoyance, walked over, kicked Kris out of the way, and stormed to the two EVIL blonds.

Utau blushed and backed away while Lulu ran up to Tadase, clinging to the now blushing boy. Ignoring Kris in the background, Ikuto leaned close to Amu and brushed his lips to her's, making the ropes disappear. Amu blushed and-

"I'M FREE!" Reaper screamed and shoved Utau away, taking control. She read over what everyone had done so far and smiled.

"Amu blushed and hugged Ikuto, saying she loved him. Ikuto responded with a kiss to her forehead and they smiled at each other. Yaya tackled Kairi into a hug, Rima and Nagi were holding hands, Kukai had an arm around Utau's shoulder, Tadase and Lulu were blushing at each other, and Amu smiled at them. THE END~!" Reaper cheered and everyone stared at her.

"That was fun," Tadase spoke and everyone nodded in agreement, smiles on their faces.


	15. All in the Heart

**Reaper**: FINALLY! A UPDATE. AND THE LAST OF **ALL IN THE MIND**. Yes, you read right. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. LAST, CHAPTER. It is -I admit- rushed and very straight forward, but all in due time. I was getting bored of this story and wanted to quickly move to the sequel. The sequel will deal more with the other characters, and not so much Amu like this was. Also, please forgive me for making this chapter so short for it being the last chapter. But again, I AM MAKING A SEQUEL. So, without further ado - the last chapter of All in the Mind!

Also, this chapter is centered on Amu since the sequel will -more or less- STILL be centered on Amu but with be more focused on the other characters. Also, this chapter focuses on cutting, so if you feel easily sensitive to this subject, please don't read this chapter. I have no experience with cutting, nor have I ever acted on any impulse I've had (thought I will admit I've had moments when I've almost cut myself) therefore what I've written in this chapter was merely taken from what I know, understand, think of the matter, and the experiences from my friends. If anything I write or say may offend you, I'm sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS AND THE PLOT. **

Make it stop. Make it stop.

Begging wouldn't do anything. It was the action that matter, the actual movement that stopped everything.

But she couldn't. It started, it kept going. It was a obsession, a habit she couldn't stop.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Amu shot her eyes open, her eyes going wide as she stared at the new -

**_-So beautiful, so red-_**

- cut on her arm, forcing a scream to stay in her throat. No, no, no! What-why-how-when did she-? Amu slammed into the tile of the bathtub, sinking down as she looked at her surroundings. She was in the bathroom, one of the secluded bathrooms in the further areas of the building. When did she-how did she-_why did she-?_

**_-So thin, so numb. It was beading down almost impossibly, looking like it was coming from a dream-no-a cartoon. The red was almost a surreal red, a kind of red you only saw in moments of shock and awe. The kind of red that you imagined in you veins._**

**_Blood.-_**

Amu's unwounded hand shot up, covering her mouth as she felt bile and a caught scream forcing its way up her throat. No-no-Stop it!

STOP IT!

Amu flinched and jolted out of the tub, crashing to the white tile, staining it red. She gasped and panted for breath, finally letting go and cleaning her stomach of any contents it held.

Curling to a ball Amu gasped, her eyes wide and dilating as her mouth started to grow stiff and sticky, a foul stench filling her nostrils. Tears beaded down her cheeks and she shakily sat up, her eyes moving to the razor blade a few feet from her, her arm _pulsing_, _begging_ to be cut again.

"N-no!" Amu gasped out.

"_They're leaving in two days," _Midori's voice rung out and Amu gave a shocked, almost started squeal as she snapped her head down, as if the movement would cease the words ringing-mocking in her head.

Amu gagged and scooted against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt trapped, closed off. She couldn't move. The walls were closing in on her, her eyes training on the razor blade that was calling out to her.

Where did it come from? Where-when-how did she get it? What-what was going on?

Amu bit her lip , breaking the skin as her nails dug into her flesh, drawing blood once more from now three places.

"H-Help!" She whispered weakly as tears beaded down at a more rapid rate, her body shaking.

"M-Midori! R-Rima! Nagi! Kris! Someone! Help! HELP! HELP! **HELP ME IKUTOOOOO!**" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, burying her head into her knees in a defensive motion, her voice starting to grow raw as her voice hit a higher note, her volume growing louder as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was begging her, calling her, pleading for her to use it. She couldn't stop. She couldn't disobey. Wasn't she raised to always listen? She had to listen. Listen. Listen.

_Cut._

_Cut._

**_Cut._**

**_Cut._**

**_CUT._**

**_CUT._**

**_CUT._**

**_CUT._**

**CUT.**

**X.x.X.x.X**

Amu's eyes opened up, her eyes meeting a painful, blinding white. A beeping sound was echoing around her ears and she instantly knew she wasn't at Midori's 'home'.

Sitting up sluggishly she looked around. The room wasn't a room of the Rehab center. It was of a hospital, that Amu knew. Amu blinked, in a daze.

Why was she in the hospital? Did she get sick? Her mouth tasted horrible, the taste rotten and stomach-lurching. She turned her gaze to the door as it slid open, a red-eyed Midori coming into sight.

"AMU-CHAN!" Midori cried in shock and rushed over, tackling the girl into a bear hug. Amu blinked and wondered what was wrong. Suddenly a pain shot through her arms and she gave a gasp, the air in her lungs leaving her. Midori quickly let go of her and watched as her adopted daughter looked at her arms.

Bandages. Bandages covered her arms. Bloody, soaked bandages.

"They need to change your bandages," Midori whispered softly. Amu shot her gaze up, shocked. She opened her mouth and froze-her memories came back to her and she suddenly couldn't talk.

She-how-

"It-it wasn't real-it-it couldn't be. I don't-I didn't-I couldn't have-," Amu whispered as she started to shake her head.

"Amu….your lock," Midori spoke and Amu shot a hand to her neck, only to feel nothing there. Her eyes widened and she saw Midori holding it.

"Amu….there were three razors, not counting the one we found with you, hidden inside this locket," Midori explained and the color drained from Amu's face.

She remembered.

**_-She had to hide them. Mother would be mad. Father would be oh-so furious if they knew she was doing this. She had to hide them. Where? Where?_**

**_Amu's eyes fell on her clover shaped locket. _**

**_There.-_**

Amu's eyes went dark and she slumped back against the bed, sighing deeply.

"I-I don't remember getting to the bathroom. I don't-I woke up and there I was, sitting on the floor, arm already bleeding. It-I don't-you're voice-it pushed at me, Midori-san. It pushed at me and I gave in," Amu whispered as she brought her arms, ignoring the painful stinging, to cover her face. She started to softly sob, before she choked.

"A-Amu?" Midori asked and Amu jolted up, her tear-stained face meeting Midori's.

"T-THEY'RE SILENT!" Amu all but screamed in a panic all of the sudden, her arms shoot to her head.

"T-THEY'RE SILENT!" She screamed again and the door burst open, a few nurses and a doctor or two rushing in.

"Midori-san, I can't hear them! I can't hear them!" Amu cried out in a panic, her eyes wide and unfocused. Midori panicked, never having dealt with a situation like this before.

"C-calm down!" Midori gasped out and saw a doctor inject something into Amu's IV while some nurses were holding down the struggling girl. Midori's pale figure watched as Amu's gasping and struggling body started to slowly-slowly relax. Her eyelids closed and she fell into a sleep.

"Hinamori-san, could we talk for a moment?" The doctor asked and Midori looked over, shakily nodding her head.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_Drip, drip  
What is it that spills?  
Trip, Trip  
Falling into the endless darkness.  
Crimson red, a precious liquid.  
The nectar of life, the reason we breath.  
Taking it away, watching it pour,  
with what wings-the ones that are broken-can you soar?_

"Amu-chan, Rima, Nagi, and Lulu left today. Rima's going to be staying with Lulu for a while, and Yaya's leaving tomorrow. Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, and Kris are still with us. Isn't that nice? Kukai left a yesterday, shockingly. He finally got over his mental illness," Midori hummed and combed through Amu's pink locks. Amu stared at her.

"Eh? Kukai left? Isn't Utau sad?" Amu asked softly as Midori stopped humming.

"She cried. But Kukai kissed her and said he'd come pick her up when it was time for her to leave. She's eating more-in the week you've been here," Midori spoke as she stared sadly at the restraints keeping Amu from moving. The poor girl had flipped out three times in the week she had been there and was being kept on sedatives at all time. She was now in a drug-caused calm state, staring tiredly at Midori.

"Kris is leaving too….huh? Didn't he get in because of me…?" Amu asked softly and Midori went back to humming, nodding her head.

"Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau are the only ones left. Kairi-Yaya's been coming to visit every day so he's taking it alright. He's getting better. Soon he'll be out too. Because of you, everyone's getting better. They've been asking where you've been, Amu-chan. I told them you were sent to America to go to this special rehab center that would help cases like yours. They believed me," Midori informed and Amu nodded.

"Gomen…" Amu whispered. Midori gave a sad, tear-glistening smile and shook her head, holding back sobs. What did this girl do in a past life to get such hellish punishments?

"Excuse me Hinamori-san, but visitation time is over for today," a nurse informed as she knocked on the door. Midori nodded and leaned down, kissing Amu's head.

"See you tomorrow," Midori whispered lovingly and left.

Amu stared up at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

_Ran, Miki, Su, Dai, Iru, Eru, _Amu thought. She felt, heard, and sensed nothing. She gave a painful, tired sigh and jumped when the bed dipped near her feet. She opened her eyes and stared into the beautiful purple eyes of a blond haired kid, whose innocent orbs were wide and child-like.

"They're sleeping," he whispered secretively. Amu raised an eyebrow, and the boy patted her head.

"They're waiting-waiting for the time when your heart calls for them. Right now they are sleeping-you don't need them. When the Embryo calls for them, they'll wake up," the boy said mysteriously and Amu felt her lock, against her chest, heat up almost painfully. She flinched and if she wasn't restrained, would have grabbed it from her skin. The boy smiled regretfully at her.

"I'm Hikaru," he introduced and kissed her cheek.

"Beware of Easter," Hikaru warned and when Amu was forced to close her eyes from the burning, opened them, again to an empty room.

"_Right now they are sleeping-you don't need them. When the Embryo calls for them, they'll wake up."_

_Embryo… _Amu thought and jolted up when she felt a warm, almost comforting pulse rack through her skull.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Amu-chan! Come on! Just because you haven't been to a public school in a year doesn't mean you have the excuse to be lazy and sluggish! Get a move on it girl!" Midori called and heard a cheerful voice call from up stairs of their house, "Coming Mama!"


End file.
